What Success Can Do Part Three
by densidoodle
Summary: The story moves to family ties for both Danny and Steve and the god the bad, the happy and the sad. Still don't own the rights to the characters. Oh, but if I did, this would be a good story! Please read and review! I love feedback!


What Success Can do Part Three

The House and the Mother In Law"

Welcome home, Mr. Daniel McGarrett-Williams. Yours and Grace's new home. I hope we're happy here for a very long time!"

Danny beamed a 1000 watt smile at Steve and said, "I love you Mr. Steven McGarrett Williams. I hope this is the start of a wonderful adventure for all of us."

Danny looked inside the entryway. He saw the HUGE stack of mail they had on the dining room table and he groaned. "Reality. Home from vacation less than ten minutes and I wish we could leave again."

Steve smiled. "Well, there may be some good news in one or two of those letters, possibly. They can't ALL be bills and junk mail, can they?"

Danny went through the pile of mail and weeded out the junk mail, which was a majority of it. The wedding cards they received were nice to look at and Grace wanted them. She said she would make a scrapbook of the wedding and the cards were needed. Danny blessed Kono and Mary for keeping Grace at the hotel until they had gotten home and settled. They would get her that next day. Steve and Danny needed to recover from the massive jet lag of being 11 hours ahead of the curve for Hawaii.

Steve came up behind Danny. "I think you have done enough for tonight, Danno. We can tackle the rest tomorrow."

Danny sighed. "But Steve, this pile has been sitting here for the whole two weeks we've been gone. It might be important." Then, he picked up an envelope marked URGENT from Dulwich, England. Danny froze.

Steve noticing Danny's stunned expression asked in a quiet voice, "What's up, Danno? What's with the envelope?"

Danny was a wreck. The envelope from Dulwich was from his childhood friend, Maeve Kennaly. He was concerned. The last time he had seen her was at their Kindergarten Reunion. He had a blast at that event. He remembered he had dinner at the restaurant with 25 of the 30 classmates he had back then. He had too much to drink and stayed in a hotel near the restaurant rather than going home to the tiny apartment he had taken after he and Rachel had divorced the month before. She had been there, just for the reunion. She had also been in his hotel room, just for the night. She left a long note with her address on it saying she would try to keep in touch. He knew for her to track him down after six years, it must have been major. His hands were shaking as he opened the letter and read the contents.

'Dear Mr. Williams~

We regret to inform you that Maeve Kennaly, your childhood friend has died. She was hit by a drunk driver and died instantly. We at the Solicitor Office of Montgomery and Finnegan, have her estate and it is her will that you take possession of what she held most dear. We need to hear from you by Monday July 10th or you will lose out on your inheritance. Please call us for details ASAP.

Sincerely,

John Montgomery and Seamus Finnegan'

Danny said, "Steve, she was my friend for 25 years. I have to call her solicitors and find out what she left me." He dialed the number on the vellum stationery.

A crisp British voice answered, "The Office of Montgomery and Finnegan. How may I direct your call, Sir?"

"Um, this is Detective Daniel Williams in Hawaii. I received a letter from John Montgomery and Seamus Finnegan's office telling me about the death of my very good friend, Maeve Kennaly. Did they need to meet with me? I just got home from my honeymoon in Scotland and, if I had known about her passing before I had left, I would have met them in London."

"I wish to express my condolences at the loss of your friend, Mr. Williams. Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Finnegan will bring the bequests with them to Hawaii, of course. They should be arriving by late tomorrow afternoon at the Honolulu International Airport. Please meet them at the plane. Thank you for contacting our offices about this urgent matter. You will need to provide Identification and sign several documents regarding the behests. Good evening, Sir."

Steve was confused. "Did that secretary say behests-as in more than one?"

Danny reread the letter. "Yep. Plural as in more than one. I wonder what she left me. She told me she was married to a wonderful guy and a week before she came to the reunion, he was on a plane and it crashed, leaving no survivors. The day before she flew to New Jersey, she went to his funeral. He left her very well off. He was worth 200 million pounds or, about 400 million bucks. Steve, I need to confess something to you."

Steve looked at his husband and saw his embarrassment in his eyes. "OK, what happened?"

"Well, this reunion happened a month after my divorce from Rachel and I was very raw emotionally. Maeve was a shaft of light in my darkness. We both had a lot of grief and sadness and comforted each other."

"So, what you're saying is you slept with her. I understand. You were raw and hurting and sought comfort in the arms of a very old friend. I know. And, now she is dead and I imagine you are sad from her passing. I am so sorry for you, Danno." Steve said, wrapping his arms around Danny and holding him while tears silently spilled down his cheeks.

Danny could not stop crying. He would miss her in his life-she was a great friend to him when he was little. "She was my very first friend I ever made in kindergarten. I was always the shortest kid in class. Was picked on for it, too. Maeve made sure I was safe and protected. She was there for the whole year and made sure no one messed with me. We had a play at school, Sleeping Beauty. I had to kiss Maeve to wake her up from the spell the spindle put her under and she was my very first kiss. Yes, I was Prince Charming-don't look at me like that. I was a very cute child, thank you very much."

Steve smiled. "I wonder what she left you, Danno."

"We'll find out tomorrow, Babe. Now, I say we should go to bed and get ready to give out the presents to everyone tomorrow. Jet lag is hitting me hard right now. Can I interest you in cuddling in bed?"

"You don't have to ask me twice, Danno."

They went to the new bedroom. Danny gasped with the dark wood of the mahogany bed and the crisp, soft bed linens. "Kono did SO good with our bedroom, Steven. We should get her roses, too."

Steve smiled. He undressed and slid into bed, naked. Danny sighed, "How did I get so lucky that you love me so much?"

Steve watched Danny strip naked and slide into bed next to him. He wrapped his long arms around Danny's strong chest and laid his head on Danny's heart. "I just do. I don't question why. I love you."

When they woke up the next morning, they went into work. Danny and Steve walked through the doors with huge totes full of gifts for their ohana. Kono hugged the stuffing out of both Danny and Steve when she saw all the designer purses she received from them. Chin was pleased with the Magnum of Whiskey he got. The computer programs and the British candies they got for Toast made him light up like a kid at Christmas. When they went to lunch, they gave Kamekona the shrimp cookbooks they found for him in Ireland and Scotland. The Big Guy gave them lunch on the house and said, "Brah, Haole! Thank you very much for the gifts. That was very nice of you. Lunch is on the house for the rest of the week, boys! Mahalo!"

After lunch they went to the Airport and were directed to a first class private lounge. When they got there they waited for about an hour for the plane from London to land and for the lawyers to clear Customs. John Montgomery and Seamus Finnegan walked into the room and sat down at the conference table. "Ah, Mr. Daniel Williams? Yes, your identification is all in order. Well, I am John Montgomery and this is my partner, Seamus Finnegan. As our secretary told you, we are here to give you what your friend Maeve Kennaly left to you in her will."

Seamus Finnegan took over the proceedings. "Ah, yes, here we are. 'I, Maeve Finnegan, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament and, all other will and declarations are made to be nil and void.

Dearest Danny-

I should have told you about this ages ago but, as I am obviously dead if you are hearing this, I hope this does not put you into shock. You were the first man I ever kissed. Yes, I know we were five at the time but, you had those lips even then and I loved you.

When we got together at that hotel in New Jersey, I was not on the pill and we were too drunk to think about condoms. What I am trying to say is I got pregnant and you are the only man I was with after my husband was killed in that awful plane crash.

I had twins, Danny. They are named Connor and Colby and they need their father now. God, I hope you are in a relationship and are happy. Truly, you were the only person I ever loved and I know we were only together one time but, you were magic and you healed me from my grief. I can never repay you for the gift of our babies.

What I can do is make your life-in fact your lives better. To that end, my entire fortune which, at the time of this will is estimated at about 450 million dollars, are split three ways. 150 million each to you, to Connor, and to Colby. Connor and Colby will receive their inheritances when they are 25.

Danny, I am so sorry. I was going to tell you about them but, then I found out you might have been getting back together with your ex and I thought I would ruin your chance so, I kept quiet. I told the kids all about you. We downloaded all of the cases you have been involved with through Google. Our son looks just like you did when you were that age. The twins were born on March 17, 2008. They have your blond hair and your amazing blue eyes and I hoped you would take them in and love them as you love your little girl, Grace. They should know their half-sister.

I hope this letter finds you well, love. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You and our angels.

All my love,

Maevey'

Well, I hope this is enough for you to accept custody of them and take them into your home. They are in the next room right now. All I need is for you to sign these custody documents and take them and their belongings off our hands. They are exceptional children, Detective Williams. They have genius IQs and have already passed their A-Level exams. They were looking forward to going to university in the fall."

Danny gasped in shock. "Uni-university? They are barely 5 years old. Genuis IQs? Does passing their A-Level exams equal a high school education?"

Seamus answered, "Yes, Sir. They have the documentation to prove it and can pass any college level exam if they have to take one. They have incredible vocabularies and are very articulate. Like she said, they know about you and what you look like and why she did not tell you about them."

"Can I meet them now, please?"

"John, would you please go get the children and bring them in here?"

John left and Danny was on pins and needles waiting. He whispered to Steve, "What if they don't like me?"

Steve whispered, "They will love you like Grace and I do, Babe. Trust me."

John knocked on the door and Danny held his breath as Connor and Colby came into the room and sat in chairs next to each other on the opposite side of the table from Danny.

Danny marveled at how amazing they were. Connor spoke first, "I assume you cannot take Mother's word for this so, a DNA test is in order. We are more than willing to submit to one of them if it will prove to you that we are your kids. Mother has always told us about you from the time we asked when we were three and studying our O-Levels. She told us you we a policeman in Hawaii and you used to live in New Jersey."

Colby chimed in, "She said you were handsome and strong and you were very kind to her. She loved you. She said you were her best American friend and that you were the best man she knew."

Danny was speechless. They were indeed articulate like the lawyer said. Steve was equally shocked. Danny could get his DNA test-Steve KNEW they were his kids. He said, "Well, it's a good thing I have four bedrooms at my house. There are enough for all of you to have separate bedrooms. Grace designed the colors in them but, we can change them to whatever you two like. Oh, and you have to meet your sister, Grace and get to know her."

Connor asked, "Do we go home with you, Sir?"

Danny found his voice and said in a quavering tone, "Um, I think you should. I mean, you are my kids and I don't know your last name. What is that, anyway?"

Seamus said, "Their last name is Kennaly but, you should change it to Williams to match your own. You, as their father, have that right."

Colby asked in an even voice, "Can we hyphenate our last name with yours, Father?"

Danny was shocked as she addressed him by a title. "Um, my daughter calls me Danno and I think you should too. She calls Steve, Daddy. I would be honored to hyphenate your last name to mine. Colby Kennaly-Williams. Connor Kennaly-Williams. I think that will be fine, don't you, Steve?"

Steve smiled and said to the lawyers, "I think we have it from here, gentlemen. Thank you for your attention in this matter."

John Montgomery said, "Well, if you are all set and have their trust funds in your name now, I see no problem with you taking custody of the children from here. Maeve's parents died five years ago and there are no relatives in England that would be willing to take them in so, you are the only choice. We will see ourselves to our flight home and leave you to it, then."

When the two lawyers had left them alone, Danny let out a huge breath. "Now that they are gone, how about we leave and go meet your sister. She doesn't know about you because we didn't know about you until we got here so, this will be a surprise for her. Be nice and she will love you like I do. What? Don't look so shocked. I know you are mine and I love you very much, both of you. DNA is not necessary for me to know you are Williams children. Your grandparents will be shocked and amazed. Oh this is going to be a good night, I can tell!"

They drove to meet Grace in Steve's truck because it could fit all of the twins' gear and Grace's stuff. It could also fit all three kids in the back seat. Danny climbed out of the truck at Kono's house and went inside to get Grace.

She ran to him and hugged him hard. "Danno! You came home! I missed you SO much! I learned a lot from Uncle Chin about boar hunting. He took me with him and I got a boar all by myself with a snare trap! Convinced him I didn't need a gun to get one and I earned a hunting badge from the Aloha Girls! It was awesome!"

Danny smiled. "Monkey, I am so proud of you! I would have come to get you lots earlier than this but, I had to meet with a couple of lawyers from England tonight."

Grace got very nervous all of a sudden. "Why would you be seeing lawyers from England, Danno? Mum isn't trying to take me away from you again, is she?" Big fat tears began to fill her eyes at the thought of leaving her father.

Danny shook his head. "No, this has nothing to do with your Mum, Grace. This has to do with me. Um, remember when Mum married your Step-Stan? She moved to Hawaii and left me all alone with no one there. I went to a reunion of my Kindergarten class and I met up with my best friend. You remember I told you Danno's best friend was Maeve Kennaly? Well, she and I spent my last night in New Jersey together and she went back to her home in England and I came to Hawaii and you. I didn't know she was pregnant with babies-yes, twins. Well, she died in a car accident and the lawyers were here to bring me the twins to live with me and you and Daddy. I hope you love them like I do. They are your brother and sister. Their names are Connor and Colby and they are five years old."

Kono said, "Danny, when you and Steve had to leave for that meeting with the lawyers from England, we NEVER expected you'd come home a father again! We need to make them a part of our ohana, too! Cannot WAIT to see the look on Chin and Mary's faces when they find out!"

Grace was stunned. "You mean to tell me you have my twin brother and sister out in the truck with Daddy? Right now? They are five years old and you didn't know about them? How could their Mum do this to them? They should have been able to know you from the minute they were born like I did!"

Danny smiled at his daughter. "Well, now they can get to know both of us and Steve, too. Oh, I should tell you-they are geniuses. They have already graduated the British version of high school and are looking at colleges."

Grace was impressed. "You mean my brother and sister are looking at COLLEGES already? Wow. So, they know how to do my homework? I can have them tutor me! Oh I have to meet them now, Danno!" Grace ran out to the truck and hopped in the back seat.

She was suddenly nervous. "Um, hi Connor. Hi Colby. My name is Grace and I am your big sister. I live with our Danno, too. Can't wait to get to our new house and show you my room. You guys can have the two other bedrooms. I can help you pick out new paint colors if you want to change them."

Connor whispered to Colby, "She talks a lot like you do Colbs!" earning an elbow in his ribs from Colby.

Grace heard the comment and saw her sister's elbow. She smiled. "We are gonna get along just fine, Colby!"

Colby smiled and Connor groaned, "Sisters! Was bad enough with one but, now I have TWO. Ugh!"

Danny and Steve laughed at his declaration. "OK, why don't we head for home and get you all settled in the house and get some sleep. We are still feeling a bit of jet lag and we know Colby and Connor are, too." Steve said, still laughing.

Danny agreed and said, "Grace had a point. If you guys are not happy with the room colors, we can go and choose new paint for them this weekend and paint them whatever you like."

Connor and Colby were fading fast from the adrenaline high they were on from meeting everyone. As soon as they got home, Grace hopped out of the car and Steve looked in the back seat. Connor and Colby were fast asleep. Steve took Connor and Danny took Colby and carried them inside. They brought them upstairs and Grace said, "I want Colby in the room next to mine and Connor in the room at the end of the hall."

Danny put Colby on the bed and Grace got her changed into one of her old nightgowns and helped her into bed, gently. Steve and Danny got Connor ready for bed and settled him under the covers. Grace went and got a shower, brushed her teeth, and got ready for bed. She kissed Danno and Steve good night and headed for her room. She was so happy she had a new brother and sister. Sure, they didn't come in as babies but, she was happy they were here and Danno knew about them now.

Danny and Steve retreated to their bedroom and sighed when they hit the showers. Danny turned in the shower to face Steve and wrapped his arms around him. "You didn't sign up for more kids, Steven. If this is too much for you to handle, I can take the kids and find a bigger place and we can-"

Steve stopped his helpless rant with a smothering kiss. "If you finish that sentence, I swear, I'll take you out and throw you in the ocean naked! I want to be here with you, Jersey. You know I was not good with kids until I meant Gracie. Meeting her changed my life. And, meeting your twins with you for the first time, I think I will be just fine. I have you and Grace to tell me if I screw up and I think that will be enough. You can't take my kids from me-not when I love their father so very, very much!" Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "You and I are a package deal. I will never leave you as long as you never try to tell me you would leave me again!"

Danny sighed, "OK, Steven. I will try to live here with the children. God-that sounds so weird. I have three children now. Steve, I'm scared. I hope my twins love me as much as I love them-as much as their Mum loved them. I wish I had known about them from their birth. Maeve must have thought I had gotten back with Rachel. I should have tried harder to keep in touch with her."

Steve sighed. "Is your freak out over?" When Danny nodded, Steve said, "Danno, you would not be normal if you weren't a little freaked out by the fact that you have two kids you never knew about now. I am scared, too. I don't want to scare them with our relationship. I love you and I love all parts of you-that includes your children. Congrats, Danno-you have twins. Super smart scary genius twins. We have to enroll them in college this fall. I will go and get applications and brochures for University of Hawaii tomorrow morning before work." Steve had a sudden thought, "Danno? How are we going to go to work tomorrow? You have twins now. We have to introduce them to the ohana before we can just leave them with Mary and Grace. I'll talk to the Governor. You can have the week off to get the children settled in the house. Chin, Kono and I can cover for you till next Monday. We can introduce them to the family Friday at a huge barbecue party on our beach. Is that OK with you, Danno?"

Danny smiled at his lover. "Steve, you are all I ever want or need. I love you, my Neanderthal Goof. Yeah, I can use the time to get to know my twins and figure out what classes they can take at the University of Hawaii. Can you believe I have college students for kids? I wonder what they want to do with their lives? What they want to major in. I hope they do something they can be happy with. I'm not ready to have this discussion with them yet! They are too young to be looking at colleges yet! But, they are smart enough-whoa! Who'dve thunk it? I have genius kids!"

Steve laughed. "Danno, I think we should dry off, get into our jammies and go to bed. I want to hold you and fall asleep in your arms. Can we, please?"

Danny nodded and grabbed two towels. He stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped one around his waist. He handed the other one to Steve who toweled off his chest and back and then wrapped the towel around his slender waist. They went into their bedroom and slid into their jammie pants and tee shirts. Danny turned down the bed and slid into it. Steve slid in after him and wrapped his arms around Danny.

"This is not what either of us expected or were ready for but, I know together, we can handle anything life throws at us. Danno, I will never understand the plan the future has for us but I love being on this ride with you. You know I am all in with us, right? No matter what, I am there for you, OK?"

Danny nuzzled Steve's neck. "Yeah, Steve. I got it. I'm there for you, too-no matter what. Forever."

The next morning, they woke up and went to check on the twins and did not find either of them in their beds. The went to check in on Grace and found the three of them looking at photo albums of Danny, Steve, Grace and the rest of the ohana. The three were snuggled in Grace's bed and laughing at the stories Grace was telling about her Danno and Daddy.

"…and then, Danno punched Daddy in the face and said, "You're right, I don't like you." That was the beginning of their partnership. Now, their relationship…"

Steve and Danny were in the doorframe looking in and Danny coughed, loudly. "Grace. Um, I don't think they need to hear all about our lives so early in the morning. We should get some breakfast, alright? What do you want for breakfast, kids?"

Connor said, "Grace said you make the best pancakes in the world. Can we really have pancakes for breakfast?"

Colby said, "Usually, we have those for dessert, Sir."

Grace thumped her on the shoulder. "What did I tell you about that?"

Colby blushed and said, "Call him Danno. But, I don't know him like you do, Grace. He may be our father but, I have to absorb all of this change first, OK?"

Grace and Danny looked at each other, slightly confused. Connor said, "Grace, Danno. It's like this: in England, we have pancakes for dessert. I know you have them for breakfast, right?" When the nodded, he continued, "What do you eat with them?"

Steve chimed in. "Normally, we eat pancakes with bacon or sausage but, sometimes, like this morning, we have eggs with them, too. It's a special day because it is your first full day in America. You have dual citizenship until you are 18 and then you can decide to live full time in England or in America. You guys are unique that way."

"Steve, you can get the eggs and the bacon started and I will tackle the pancakes. Steve and I brought your things in from the truck after you went to bed but, you need to go shopping for lighter weight clothes because the stuff you used to wear is for colder climates and you need summer clothes now. I remember when I first got to this island, I needed new clothes because I brought winter things here because I was used to having these things called Seasons. Winter, Spring and Fall. Nope, all we have here is an endless Summer. So, we need to get you some summer type clothes. Shorts, tee shirts, sneakers and socks for you, Connor. Dresses, socks, shoes, and hair things for you, Colby. That sound good to you?"

Grace smiled and said, "Danno, Colby likes the same clothes I do. She likes jeans, sneakers-which they call trainers, by the way, tee shirts, and socks, of course. You can't get her all dresses and nice shoes because she is not that kind of girl."

Steve smiled, too. "Danno just wants to have a little girl to dress up and play with like he did with you, Gracie. He doesn't know what she likes and won't till they go shopping. Connor, you have to go too, of course. I have to go to work. I'll be home around dinner time, OK? I love you all. Have to go." He hugged Colby, high fived Connor, kissed Grace on the cheek and hugged Danno before he hopped into his truck and left for HQ.

Danny made the pancakes and put a stack of ten on a plate for anyone to have. Grace took two and three slices of bacon. Danny took four and four slices of bacon. Connor and Colby each took two pancakes and two slices of bacon. They watched with shock as Grace and Danny put butter and maple syrup on them and ate them, dipping their bacon in the syrup. Grace and Danny watched in shock as they Connor and Colby put powdered sugar and strawberries on their pancakes and ate their bacon plain.

Connor said, "Danno? Next time, can we have oatmeal for breakfast? I noticed Steve made oatmeal for himself and ate before he went swimming and running this morning. I was up at 0500 as I am all the time. Colby was up with me. We sat in Colby's room until we heard Grace up and we went to see her."

When Colby nodded, Danny scratched his head and sighed, "OK, I guess we need to modify your diets so you can eat more like the SuperSEAL. He eats all kinds of healthy things."

Colby sighed, much like Danny. "No, Sir. You merely need to make us oatmeal for breakfast. We have oatmeal every morning except for Sundays. We would have scones and strawberries with whipped cream. Then, we all would watch Match of the Day and Snooker on the telly and it was the one day all week when Mummy would tell us to be kids and play."

Danny frowned at his baby daughter's calling him 'Sir'. Connor called him 'Danno' only because Grace did and he wanted Grace to like him. Danny said, "I've never made scones. I suppose I can look up a few recipes for them online. Maybe this Sunday, we can make scones from scratch like your Mum did and do the strawberries and whipped cream but, we'll have to get Sky Sports Channel on our cable system for you so you can watch Match of the Day. We'll have to DVR it because…"

"Because we live so far from England now." Colby sighed. "I hope we can go and see a football match again. I play footie in a kids club. Connor was the Manager of the team and Mummy was our Coach. I miss our Mummy, Connor."

Connor hugged his sister. "I know, Colbs. I miss her, too. But, we finally have our father with us. We just have to find a good uni and get stuck in with courses and do our best like Mummy wanted us to. Hawaii will work out for us, I hope. And. Danno can take us to England on holiday maybe next year."

"But, we'll miss Christmas shopping at Harrod's! We went every year since we were born. It's tradition."

"Colby, maybe we can go Christmas shopping in New Jersey when you meet our grandparents. That'll be fun, too." Grace said, trying to make her feel better.

Danny was foundering with his kids. Thank God for Grace and her ability to get them to talk. He had to figure out how to relate to his kids. "What other sports can you play, Colby? Connor do you play any sport at all?"

Connor smiled a real smile at Danny, warming Danny's heart. "I throw darts. Colby was my Team Manager on our team. Soccer is her gig. She can put it on the pitch and kick it in the goal like no one else. She is as good as Beckham ever was!"

Colby blushed and said, "Conns, flattery will get you no place fast! He is a good dart thrower. He beat the adults at the pub all the time! They played for money and he would best them routinely."

Grace grinned. "I play poker for candy here all the time and routinely beat everyone I play! That is my idea of fun. Oh, and I play softball on a team here on the island. Danno is my coach and Daddy is the Manager."

"Well, Daddy can maybe find a place for Connor to throw darts here and there is a summer footie league here on the island. Maybe Danno can get you involved in the league if you want to play again. And I can teach you two how to play poker! We can bond over cards and have fun at the next ohana gathering!"

Colby looked at Danno and asked, "Can you get me on a team to play footie, Danno? Please? It'll make me feel like I can do something to be closer to my Mummy."

Danny's heart melted toward his little girl. "Now, how can I say 'No' when you call me 'Danno'. Of course, I can try to get you on a team, Colby. Let me make a couple of calls and see what I can do. As for Connor and darts, I will ask Steve if he can find a place for you to throw-maybe there is a kid-friendly pub around here for you to practice in."

Connor smiled. Danny had a lot of phone calls to make. He called Steve and said, "Oh, Steven, I found out a lot of neat things about the twins. Connor throws darts. He used to throw darts in a pub in England! DARTS, Steven. Sharp pointy baby spears! Oh and Colby plays soccer only she calls it 'footie' and wants me to find her a team to play on. Connor wants to throw darts here in a pub on the island. Heaven help me, please! Oh and the big kicker of the whole day? Grace wants to teach my two genius kids how to play poker! I need you. Help!"

Steve laughed under his breath. "Breathe, Danno. Please take a long, deep breath. OK,. I may be able to help with Connor and the darts thing. Like you said, they're geniuses. Connor probably figured out the geometry in throwing darts and is good at it-it's a math thing to his mind. Colby likes soccer. Footie is what they call soccer in England. Football, British style, Danno. I'll speak to Gracie about poker and not teaching it to five year old geniuses who would be able to out hustle her for the candy really soon after she taught them. That'll stop her from teaching them. Now, I am bringing home steaks for the grill and I may be persuaded to bring a chocolate cake home with buttercream frosting on it for us later on after the kids are asleep."

"You'll love this one Steven. They like oatmeal, just like you. Oh and they were awake at 0500 just like you. Connor and Colby were always up at 0500 to have breakfast and study. Maeve supported their ferocious learning and they want to look at the University of Hawaii brochures when you get home. God I hope they do a fun major and not something like Astrophysics. I want to be able to help them learn as much as I can."

"Danny, you are doing just fine. I'll be home in a few hours. We can grill the steaks and I can help the twins go over the college applications. One thing we do not have to worry about is financial aid. They actually have scholarships to go anywhere they choose to. Courtesy of the Crown as the youngest A-Level graduates this year. Cool, huh?"

"I want a week off in August to take the family to New Jersey so the twins can meet my Mum and Pop. Or, do you think it may be easier to have Mum and Pop fly out here to meet their new grandkids?"

"Aren't they in Italy right now, Danno? You have to call them and tell them they are grandparents again. Do it the second they get home and get them on a flight out here first class, of course. They'll flip when you tell them about Connor and Colby."

"Of course, Steve. Can't wait till you get home. Love you!" Danny hung up and turned to the kids. "OK, so why don't we take them to meet Kamekona and get some shave ice?"

Grace cheered. "You'll love Kamekona! He makes the best shave ice on the island." She took Connor and Colby's hands and brought them out to Danny's Camaro. She got them in the back seat, buckled them in, and slid into the front seat, buckling her own belt. Danny slid into the car and brought the engine to life.

Connor cocked his head to one side and said, "Danno. You need to bring this in for a tune-up. You need to get your brakes adjusted and maybe even your tires rotated." When he saw Danny's mouth hanging open, he smiled and said, "I like messing with automobiles. Mummy used to let me hang out with her driver and he taught me about automobile stuff. Told me I have a good ear for knocks and pings in engines and tires."

"As a matter of fact, I have a tune-up scheduled for this car on Thursday. I'll have the mechanic at the police auto shop go over the brakes and rotate the tires for me. Maybe, if you want, you could go and be an assistant to our mechanic for the day when he attacks my baby. Show him what you've learned, huh?"

Connor smiled. "I'd like that very much, indeed!"

Colby said, "Make sure he showers and cleans under his fingernails. He gets smelly and dirty in the garage. Totally gross, if you ask me."

Connor glared at his sister. "No dirtier than you when you get going on a gardening project. Dirt, compost, fertilizer-you really stink after playing in the dirt. You would need a long shower too, Colbs!"

Danny smiled. "You like gardening, Colby?" When she nodded, he said, "Well, I know the plants here in Hawaii are very different than those in England but, I think Steve and I could let you do a bit of landscaping around our house. If you want to, that is."

Colby smiled and said, "Yes, Sir. That would be great. Thank you for the chance to show you what I can do."

Grace smiled. She knew it would take time for Danno to build trust with the twins. She loved having a little brother and sister. She couldn't get used to the fact that they are much smarter than she is. "Danno? We have to go Back to School shopping for me next week. I need bigger uniforms. I grew like three inches since sixth grade ended. The skirts don't fit right-they're too short and the shirts are too tight. I need new sneakers and I need notebooks, pens, pencils-you know, school stuff."

Danny sighed. "You are growing up way too fast for me, Monkey."

Grace laughed. "At least I'm not asking you to chaperone me on a date yet."

Danny grew irritated. "Grace Marie Williams! You are not allowed to date until you are 30 at the very least! I have to check any guy you like out thoroughly, got me? God, I need to tell Steve about what you said. You shouldn't scare your poor Danno like that. Not fair, Grace! Not funny either. If you laugh again, I will put you in an all girls school for the rest of your high school career, you hear me?"

"Daddy won't let you lock me away in some convent till I'm 30, Danno. And, you have to admit, your reaction was funny. I am focused on my grades right now. School is the most important thing to me. I want to get scholarships to University of Hawaii and do something wicked in my life that makes you happy with me!"

"Long as you don't scare your poor Danno with boys, I will always be happy with you, Grace. I love you, Monkey."

"Love you too, Danno."

Danny pulled into a parking space near Kamekona's Shave Ice truck and Grace hopped out of the car and pulled up the seat to let Connor and Colby out. She took their hands and rand with them to the front of the truck. Danny sighed and followed the children's wake. He wondered how long it would take to get Connor and Colby to say they loved him.

Kamekona poked his large frame through the window. "Hey, if it isn't my favorite Haole and his beautiful daughter, the lovely Miss Grace! What can I get you today?" Then, he noticed Grace was holding two little kids hands. "Hey who are these two angel faces?"

Grace waited for the big guy to come out of his truck. She hugged him tightly around the neck, earning a kiss on the cheek from him. "Kamekona, hi there! I want to introduce you to my sister and brother, Colby and Connor Kennaly-Williams. They're twins."

Kamekona skooched down to their eye level and shook their hands, "Welcome to the ohana! You two are in the best family. Danny may be a Haole but, he is the best father I know. Grace is always happy and smiling and that is all that counts, right?"

Colby was very sharp with computers. "Um, Mr. Kamekona, Sir? Did you know that your computer inventory is costing you money? Your tracker skips numbers on your shipping boxes and that can cost you money in freight."

Kamekona was stunned. "Is that right? Can you help me fine tune it then?"

Colby took his laptop and worked with it for about ten minutes. When she was done, she handed it back to him and said, "Simply download this program onto your tracker and you can pick up on all the errors you were making before. Piece of cake."

Kamekona did as she told him and was amazed at how his numbers changed and how much money he would have lost. He high fived Colby and said, "She can have free shave ice for life. She is a genius! Thank you little angel!"

Connor smiled. "Tech gadgets are her thing. She got her first laptop at a year and a half. She can do almost anything with computers. My thing is taking information and making it make sense. Give me a list of facts and I can put them in chronological order faster than anyone. Mum encouraged us to go with what made us happy if it made us learn something cool."

The three kids got grape ices and Danny got a lemon one. They bought Steve a strawberry one and brought it to HQ for him. He loved that Danny thought of him and brought the kids in to see their work. Danny walked into Kono's office and was going to introduce the twins but, Kono came around her desk and hugged Colby and then Conner fiercely. "Bout time you brought in your little Keikis, Danny! They look like you, too. Connor is nomea and Colby is just a beauty. Grace is lucky. She has siblings! Twin keikis. Wicked! Hi there, I am Kono Kalakaua, I work with your Danno and your Daddy. We catch bad guys."

Colby thought about this and then said, "Oh, so, you're constables? You protect the public, right?"

Kono smiled and said, "Yeah, we do."

Chin came out of his office and Grace ran over to him and hugged him, "Uncle Chin! Come meet my brother and sister, Connor and Colby. This is my Uncle Chin. I guess now, he's your Uncle, too." Then, she was struck with a thought. "Um, I know I don't know the answer to this so, I can ask: Which one of you is the older one? My money is it's Colby but, tell me, please? Big sister needs to know, OK?"

Danny said, "You know what? I don't know either and I did not ask your old lawyers. Which one of you IS older? I think it's Connor just for the record, Monkey."

Colby and Conner looked at each other and said at the same time, "Well, one of you is right. We'll wait for Steve to weigh in with his opinion to tell you, though."

Steve came around the corner and asked, "What 'opinion' am I weighing in on, exactly?"

Danny said, "The twins know which one of them was born first, Grace and I guessed-she picked Colby and I picked Connor. They said they want you to guess before they tell all of us the answer. So, guess already."

Steve looked at both of them and said, "Well, just by looking at them, I am guessing Colby is the older one because, and you have to know this-I have not really talked to them as much as Danny and Grace have so I am basing this on body language, It says Colby is older. So, who is right?"

Colby smiled and Connor said, "She is the older one. She is five minutes older than I am and, if I bug her too much she reminds me I am the baby brother in this life."

Grace and Steve high fived each other and Colby. Grace smiled, what Connor thought was the SAME smile as Colby, "Well, that means you are OUR baby brother, doesn't it?"

Colby smiled and said, "Yeah you are aren't you, Little Brother? What do you call US now?"

"Big Sister and Older Sister." Connor snarked back at her. Grace ruffled his curly hair. "Man, can't I catch a break?"

Grace and Colby looked at Connor and, in a bonding moment, said at the same time, "Nope!" and laughed at their little brother.

Conner muttered, "Girls." shaking his head.

Danny laughed. "Well, are there any active cases on deck right now?" When there was a round of shaking heads, he said, "So, SuperSeal, can I give you a ride home, then? We were thinking about getting Chinese food and you and the twins can hit the college applications and Grace and I can hit a movie, maybe."

Steve smiled and said, "I have a bit more work to do but, I will be home in about two hours. Chinese sounds heavenly. I'll pick it up on the way home. I promise I'll be home in two hours or less, OK?"

Danny said, "I'm holding you to that, Steven."

Meanwhile, Colby was sitting on a stool next to Chin and watching his hands flying over the Smart Table. She studied his movements and said, "You could do about 50% more work if you used a voice recognition software. That is if you are the one that uses the Smart Table the most, Mr. Kelly."

Chin turned and sighed, "My name is Chin. I think you can use that since I get to call you Colby, OK? And, I am the one who uses the Smart Table the most. Well, me and Kono , that is." after he caught the frown from Kono. "And, how would that work, Colby?"

Colby looked at Danny. "Is there any way I can stay here with Chin and Steve and work on my idea with Chin, please, Danno?" she looked at him with wizened puppy dog eyes.

Danny smiled and said, "If it is OK with Chin and Steve, I will allow it. Is it OK with the two of you?"

Steve smiled and said, "Sure! It's fine. Chin can keep her busy and Kono and I can go chase down this lead. When I get back to HQ, we can hit the Chinese place for dinner and bring home pupu platter for five, a quart of fried rice, and a quart of chicken chow mein. Deal?"

Danny said, "OK. But, Colby? Try not to break Uncle Chin, OK?"

Colby grinned and said, "No guarantees there, Danno."

Later on that night, Colby and Steve came home with the Chinese food. Colby was laughing at something Steve said. "But, Chin was so amazed that I knew how to download the program and that I could teach him and Kono how to use it. I actually had to talk him through the installation, though. If he had let me play with it, I could've done it faster. He was slow for me is all."

Steve smiled. "She broke Chin. Kono was all 'Girl Power' but Chin was shocked at how smart our little keiki is."

Danny beamed with pride. "That's my little girl that broke our Zen Master! Love you, Colby!"

Colby beamed. "Thanks, Danno." she said softly.

Colby was finally warming up to Danno and it melted his heart, turning him into a puddle of goo. Danny turned to Steve, "So, she set Chin and Kono up, then? She also set up Kamekona with a new program for his inventory systems. Connor said she is a tech wizard. Also said his thing was statistics and compiling data. I love you guys so much!"

Steve grinned. "I think Kono is a huge fan of our Colby. She laughed when she saw her patiently explaining the new programming to Chin for the second time so he got it. Treated her to a water from my office fridge, too."

"Oh? So, you bonded with Kono? She may be persuaded to teach you how to surf if you asked her."

"Danno, we know how to surf. We surfed off the Irish coast in the Atlantic Ocean in full wetsuits and gel on our faces and hands. It's cold water surfing at it's finest." Colby said, proudly.

Steve smiled. "Well, let's get to dinner and then, we can hit those applications, you two. I want to get to bed by 2100 if we can. I had a long day."

Grace said, "I'm hungry. Let's get the table set and eat some good Chinese food, drink some tea or juice and do what we have to do."

When they finished dinner, Grace and Danny went to the living room for a DVD while Colby and Connor hit the college applications with Steve. When it came time for Danny to sign as the custodial parent, he signed with a bit of pride knowing this would not be the last time he got to sign papers like these-Grace would be along in five years doing the same thing. "Have you guys decided what classes you want to take?"

Colby said, "I want to be a computer forensic technician and work with the Constable's Office at Scotland Yard eventually. But, I'll settle with 5-0 if they'll have a kid work for them."

Connor smiled and said, "I want to be an analyst and work with my sister in law enforcement. 5-0 would be perfect because we could work with you, Danno."

Danny literally swelled with pride and love for his twins. "I would be honored to work with you two behind the scenes providing the intel for us to do the catching the bad guys part. Um, you two are five years old now. And, you have the equivalent of high school diplomas. How long do you think it would take for you to get the necessary Bachelor Degrees to do what you want to do?"

Colby looked at Danny, deep in thought. "Well, we started schooling when we were two and a half and it took us two and a half years to graduate. We were competitive with each other, too. Pushed each other to do more, faster. I think we could finish a Bachelor Degree in three years. What do you think, Little Brother?"

"Well, Big Sister, I think we could do it in three years, most definitely. I want to be onto our Master Degrees by the time we hit nine, though. You think we can hit that mark?"

"Doctorates before we hit say, eleven?"

Danny's head was spinning. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think you could slow it down a tiny bit, please? I would like my kids to be kids for a bit before pursuing DOCTORATE DEGREES, OK?"

Grace and Steve were laughing at how shell shocked Danny was at the accelerated level of his kids educational pursuits. "Danno, just think: they can work on the college homework here at our home and then they can tutor me with my homework and, I'll get a leg up on my classmates because I can guarantee you, no one else in my school has genius siblings to help them. You'll help your big sister out, huh, guys?"

Colby grew serious for a moment. "Of course, we'll help you out. We learned accelerated memory techniques from the time we could read, which was at age one, Danno. Mummy thought if she started us on a high learning curve, we could be at the top of our classes at private school. Little did she know that by teaching us those tricks, we unlocked our genius. We can teach you those tricks, Grace. Who knows, maybe we got our smart minds from Danno's side of the family!"

Danny beamed at his daughter's theory while Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and softly snorted in his ear. Danny pulled back enough to softly glare at him and Steve said, "Nah. I think you two got that from your Mum. Danno's only smart thing is his mouth when he lectures me about police procedures. But, we love him anyway, right guys?"

The three kids nodded their heads in agreement. Colby said, "You are our Danno too, now. We know enough about you from Grace and Steve to know you are a really good Father and we are sorry Mummy didn't let us get to know you before. We love you, Danno."

Danny was crying. Grace and the twins ran to him and wrapped their arms around him in a huge family hug. Steve was crying, too and he hugged his family tight around his Danno. "Thank you guys. I love you so much, all of you." Danny said around the sob threatening to escape his throat.

Connor and Colby went to get showers and get ready for bed. Grace went to her bathroom and was getting ready when she heard the twins talking while they were brushing their teeth.

"You know, Colbs, Danno is a good dad. He could have said we were too young to go to University but, he accepted us as we are. He won't try to change us. I'm glad you said you love him. I love him, too. I just wonder-what we should call Steve? He lets Grace call him Daddy. Should we follow her lead? She is our big sister, you know. You always said you wanted a big sister, Colbs. She is pretty neat, huh? We need to do something nice for her birthday-she is a week after ours, you know."

"I know, Connor. We have to help her with our memory tricks, too. She needs to try to unlock her brain like we did. She is a great big sister. We struck lucky with her, you know. I love her! As for calling Steve Daddy, I think that would work if we are going to call Danno Danno, you know what I mean?"

Grace walked in the bathroom and smiled. "I think you two are amazing, too. You are the best brother and sister I could have wished for and I love you very much. I always wanted a little sister and, not only did I get one, I got a brother, too! I have another brother named Charles who lives with my Mummy but, they live in Las Vegas, on the Mainland. We Skype. Do you want to meet my mother?"

"Um, no. We don't want to upset the custody arrangement your mother has with Danno. We just got a new big sister-we don't want to lose you because your mum thinks Danno can't handle three kids at the same time. And, we want to teach you our tricks and help you with school. We love you, Grace." Connor said, softly taking her hand and squeezing it in his own littler hand.

Danno heard the tail end of that conversation and crept back to his bedroom. Steve watched his enter and cross the hardwood to him. Danny wrapped his arms around his husband and softly rocked back and forth, crying softly.

Steve held him and rocked back and forth, making soothing noises and stroking his back. "Danno? Are you OK? What is making you cry? Come on, share with me, please?"

"My kids love me. I thought I would have to wait for them to accept me but, they said they loved me. And, they get us. They are going to call me Danno and you, Daddy. Connor and Colby accepted us. I am so happy!" Danny sobbed into Steve's shoulder.

"So, happy tears, Danno?"

"Yeah, Steve. Very happy tears."

Grace came to the bedroom door and knocked on it. Steve answered, "Come in, Grace." When he saw the twins with her, he said, "You two can come in here anytime the door is not locked. You are welcome any time, I promise."

Connor said, "Thank you, Daddy. You know, we never had a Daddy before. Now, we have a Daddy and a Danno. It's an adjustment, you know?"

Colby nodded. "Yeah. So, we just wanted to come tell you good night. Since we emailed our applications into the University, we have to wait for them to accept us, huh?"

Steve thought about this and said, "Well, I think they will accept you two no worries there. They want to have the youngest college graduates West of the Mississippi River and you two fit the bill!"

Danny blew his nose and said, "Come give your Danno hugs and kisses good night. I love you all very much."

They hugged and kissed Danny and Steve good night and went to their rooms for bed. Steve turned down their bed and got undressed. He slid, naked under the sheets and looked at his Danno under hooded eyes with a sexy smile on his lips. "Danno, I want you. Come to me, my love and let me hold you and do wicked things to your body to show you how much I care about you."

Danny undressed under Steve's watchful gaze and slid into the bed naked as well, Steve opened his arms and pulled Danny into the space between them. "I have missed this, Danno. I thought you might need a bit of extra attention and some love after the week we've had. Oh, and I want to say I am so proud of you, my love."

Danny kissed Steve, nibbling at his lower lip until he opened his mouth and Danny snaked his tongue inside. Steve moaned as Danny licked into his mouth and ran his hands through Steve's hair. Danny murmured against Steve's lips, "So, 'wicked things', huh? I'm all yours, Steven. Go for it, Babe."

Steve rolled them over so Danny was on the bottom and Steve draped himself across his lover's body. Steve rained kisses over Danny's neck and shoulders, making Danny moan in pleasure. Steve, using the tips of his fingers, trailed them through Danny's chest hair and over each nipple, causing them to harden and Danny to arch under his touches.

Steve did his level best to cause Danny to lose control and cry out his name over and over. He hissed at Steve, "If the kids hear us, I will not have sex with you until they are ALL 18!"

Steve smirked at his lover. "I had the walls in this room reinforced and sound-proofed so we could have a full on rock concert in here and not wake the kids. I did that because you, my dear Danno, you're a screamer and, I LOVE making you scream my name."

To that end, Steve moved lower and cupped Danny's butt, squeezing it and teasing it until Danny was a writhing mess under him. Steve lubed up his fingers and slid them, one at a time into Danny, stretching him open until Danny cried out, "Steve! Just do it to me already! I want you inside me so badly right NOW!"

Steve lubed up his cock and lined it up with Danny's entrance. Once he slid inside of Danny, Steve only felt Danny tighten up around him and beg him to touch his aching erection which was leaking a lot of precome. Steve reached in between them and began stroking his cock in rhythm to his thrusts into Danny.

"Steve! Oh. My. God! What are you doing to me. Come on, please hit that spot and make me come! I need to let go. Hit the spot please! Please, Steven! Do it!"

Steve kissed the breath out of his lover and said in a low, strong voice, "Come for me, Danno. Let go and do it for me. Paint my body with your come! Let go!"

Danny screamed out Steve's name over and over in a long chant until he lost the last shred of his control. When Danny came, it was in thick ropey stripes all over Steve's chest. Steve bowed his head to catch the last jet of his come in his mouth and swallowed it down with a happy expression on his face. Danny said, "You are a Neanderthal but, you are MINE. And, you still need to come. Steve, let go. I have you where I want you and I am begging for you to come deep inside me so I can feel it in my brain! I want you so badly. Come for me and make me a happy husband. Push harder Steve. That's it! Come on! Let go!"

Steve let go with a mighty cry of Danny's name and collapsed on the bed next to him. "Wow. Just wow, Danno. That was so intense. I love you. Hang on a sec, OK?" Steve got out of bed and went to the bathroom, coming out a few seconds later with a warm wet washcloth and a dry one. He cleaned up Danny, gently and dried off the cooling water from his skin. When Danny was all changed into boxers and jammie pants and in bed again, Steve dressed the same and slid in behind his husband, wrapping his arms around Danny protectively.

"To think, we have at least thirteen more years of children running up and down the stairs, eating us out of house and home and in the case of the twins, being way smarter than both of us combined. I say have a paradise life, one I would not trade for anything, Danno. It's not the life we dreamed of back in Ireland but, I think, it's far better than we could have imagined. I love our kids. I love you, Danno. So much."

Danny just snuggled further into Steve's embrace and said, "You said it all and you said it best. I love you, Steven. I will always love you for everything you have given to me so freely and with all kinds of love. You taught me how to love openly and honestly again. You taught me that sex isn't a weapon in fights. You taught me that you can say everything in a single kiss and have it mean so much more. I owe you my whole world just for that, Babe."

Steve snuggled and nuzzled into his Danno. "Good night, Babe."

When they woke up the next morning, thank goodness Steve had unlocked the door to their room as he left for his run and swim. The kids let him sleep until 7:30 AM before they came into the bedroom and jumped on the bed waking him up with hugs and kisses. Steve came up the stairs to find four heads were laying on the pillows in his and Danny's bed.

"Now, what's this? How did I leave with only Danno in bed and come back with our whole family in bed? You didn't wake up poor Danno from his beauty sleep did you?"

Connor glared at Steve and said, "Daddy is being silly huh, Danno? Men do NOT need beauty sleep-women do, right Danno?"

Colby and Grace turned their stares at Danno and waited for his response. He gulped and said, "I needed some extra sleep cuz Daddy and I were up a bit late talking about grown up stuff. Wouldn't call it beauty sleep necessarily but, I could have used a bit more."

Colby said, "Very good answer, Danno. Now, you don't need beauty sleep because you are cute the way you are, right Gracie?"

His two girls snuggled into his sides and made him blush. "Yeah, Colbs. Danno is the best looking man I know. Daddy is second best, right?"

Steve smiled and said, "I think you two are right. Danno is cuter than I am. He is also a wonderful father and a great husband. We are all lucky we have him in our lives, huh?"

Connor noticed Danny's phone ringing and said, "Danno, your phone is ringing. Unknown number."

Danny picked it up and said, "Hello, who is this?"

"Is this Mr. Daniel McGarrett-Williams?"

"This is. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is the Dean of the University of Hawaii, Honolulu, Dean Albert Fletcher. I would like to speak with you concerning your amazing children, Colby and Connor Kennaly-Williams and their recent applications to our University. I would very much like to have them in our school. They would be an asset to our campus but, I need to know three things: They need an adult to travel with them when they are on campus; They need transportation to and from campus daily; and, the most important thing-They need to be welcomed into our University. We accept them and cannot wait to have them in our student body."

Danny was in shock. "Excuse me? Did you say my children are members of your student body?"

Dean Fletcher said, "Yes. We would like to welcome them to our campus but, they do need an adult with them at all times while they are on campus. That should be someone they trust. I hope this will not be a problem for you, sir."

Danny thought about this and said, "Does the person who is with them need to be enrolled as a student as well?"

"No, sir. That person can be anyone you delegate. But they have to be with that person at all times."

"My children have different majors they wish to pursue. There will be two delegates for them. I choose my parents, Isabelle and Patrick Williams. They are on an extended trip to Italy right now but, I can call them to Hawaii to do this for their grandchildren. Will that be satisfactory for you?"

"They will be given meal cards and have parking privileges on campus to be with the children. Welcome to the University of Hawaii family, Mr. McGarrett-Williams."

Danny was beyond happy. "Connor, Colby. You two lucky munchkins have been accepted at the University of Hawaii. In the majors of your choosing. Oh, and you are going to meet your grandparents sooner than you thought. I have to ask them to come to Hawaii and be your chaperones while you are in school. They will get parking and meal cards for the cafeteria so they can eat with you and be with you in classes. I know they will jump at the chance to get to know you two. Grace will get the bonus of having her Nonna and Poppa here and she will love that!"

Grace squealed in happiness. "You are gonna love our grandparents! They are the coolest. When Danno and Daddy got married, they were here for the formal wedding. It was amazing. Oh I cannot wait till this weekend and the barbecue! We are going to have the best time!"

Danny placed a call to his parents. "Danny? What is going on? We are heading home. We spent the last couple of weeks traveling around Italy and I had the BEST time. I learned so much about my family and I visited so many of my cousins. The food! Danny, that was amazing. I learned how to make the family sauce and a better version of Italian cookies-you will drool!"

Danny sighed. "Mum, so much has happened. Remember Maeve Kennaly from my kindergarten class? The British girl? Well, she was at my kindergarten class reunion and she and I well-long story short-I am a father of twins. They are living with me because their Mum passed away. Their names are Connor and Colby Kennaly-Williams and they are perfect. You need to come to Hawaii and meet them. Where are you guys if you're on your way home, Mum?"

To say his mother was shocked would be an understatement and a half! "We-we have two more grandchildren? Oh! You and Steve made our dreams come true in more ways than you know! How old are my new grandbabies?"

"Oh sorry-forgot. They are five years old and um, they are geniuses. They are actually enrolled in the University of Hawaii Honolulu. They need chaperones and I thought of you two since you want to get to know them and they have never had grandparents before. Please say you'll come and live here for a little while and get to know them? Please, Mum?"

Silence. His father took the phone from his mother. "Son, this is your father. What did you tell your mum about new grandbabies, plural?"

When he told his pop the whole story his father said, "Son, I am SO proud of you. Of course, we will get the plane you leant us to fly us to Hawaii tomorrow morning. We need to pack summer clothes and grab some New Jersey stuff for the twins. We love you and we can't wait to see you, Steve, Grace, and Connor and Colby, of course! Wow, Danny. You made all of our dreams for you come true. So proud of you. See you tomorrow. Bye, son!"

Danny hung up and was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, Grace, it seems we are having company for awhile. We need to go reserve a suite at the Hilton again. And, no, you don't get to play 'Gracie at the Hilton' again. Your grandparents need a place to sleep and we are flush out of bedrooms!"

Grace grinned and said, "Come on guys! We need to get Nonna and Poppa a room for at least their first semester. You guys are so lucky-you get Nonna and Poppa to follow you around school and make sure you're safe. And, we get to have them HERE instead of in New Jersey! I am so psyched!"

Connor said, "You think your grandparents are going to like us, Grace?" Truth be told, he was nervous-his Mummy had no parents so, he had never had to deal with grandparents before. He knew Colby was nerved up because she was twitchy. She got like that when her nerves were on edge. He rubbed her shoulders to try to relax her. It barely had an effect.

Grace noticed this and said, "Colby, you and Connor are going to love having grandparents. They can tell you stories about Danno and his brother and sisters from when Danno was your age. You'll love it!"

Colby allowed herself a small smile and said, "Do YOU know any stories about when Danno was our age, Grace?"

"Yeah but, they are way funnier when Nonna and Poppa tell them. And, bonus is you get to hear them at the same time Daddy gets to. He's doesn't know them, either."

Danny stopped cold and saw Steve's now open grin at that little slice of heaven Grace dropped in his lap. Little Danny Stories! He was looking VERY forward to Mum and Pop visiting the Island now!

"NO, back up, stop right there, SuperSEAL. You do NOT get to grill our parents about Little Me Stories. If you do, you sleep on the couch for a week-no, make that a month!"

Steve was laughing so hard. "But, Danno. Mary has told you stories about me-it's only fair I get my Little Danno Stories from the source! That way, no one embellishes the details. Cuz, we all know, Mum and Pop do not lie about their kids past misdeeds, do they?"

Connor, Colby and Grace watched their bantering back and forth and tried to keep straight faces against the laughter building up in their heads. Danny sighed a hugely exaggerated sigh, "Oh, alright then! You can each ask one, and ONLY one question about me as a little kid. That's it, OK?"

His family grumbled and nodded their heads slowly. "Good. That's good. Now, we need to go and reserve that room. Steve needs to get to work and then, we all need to go back to school shopping for all of you."

Colby asked, "Can we pick out an outfit for you, Danno? Please? We used to pick out clothes for Mummy when she took us shopping for clothes. It was a bit of fun for us as a family."

Grace latched onto this idea and said, "Please, can we, Danno? This sounds like a 'bonding' thing for our family. We can wait till Daddy comes home from work and all go together. And, we can pick out clothes for him, too!"

Connor said, "Grace, that is an excellent idea. We should wait for Daddy to come home and we can all go together as a family."

Danny groaned and sent a text message to Steve, 'Come home early if you can. The kids-all three of them-have a surprise for you and me, I think.'

Steve felt the vibration from his pocket and, when he read the message, he was confused and insanely curious. What could Danny possibly mean by a 'surprise'? He worked all day on cold cases and, at 5:00 PM, he called it a day and sent Chin and Kono home to their happiness. He drove home, detouring along the way to pick up some Chinese food. When he got there, the kids were chomping at the bit to leave and take him with them. He wondered what was going on but, he followed Grace, Connor and Colby out to the car and piled in. Danny was shocked that he was driving but, he drove them to the Ala Moana Mall and pulled into a parking space. Steve asked, "Um, we're at the Mall-why?"

"Because we are all going shopping for new clothes, Daddy!" Grace said, happily. "Connor and Colby need Back to School clothes for University and we three decided you should not be left out of the fun. You have to get something new, too!"

Steve looked at Danny and asked, "Who's picking out my clothes?"

Danny smiled an all too happy smile and said, "The kids are picking them out for you and for me. I have no idea what they are going to choose. Apparently, Connor and Colby chose clothes for Maeve when she took them clothes shopping and it was a 'family bonding experience'. Of course, our Grace is on board with this idea and wants to do it so, we are. Is that OK with you, Babe?"

"As long as no one comes out of here looking like a complete nerd, I am fine with this."

Danny grinned and herded them all inside the Mall to the shops. The kids came out with completely new wardrobes, shoes and hair bands for the girls' long hair. They went to the tech store and Colby picked out all of them new laptops with the most gadgets on them and the easiest to use for her dads. She also got some of the newest memory building software and had the tech people install in into all of their new models so she could begin to help her new family expand their minds. Colby figured, if she could accelerate Grace's learning potential, why not try to do it for Danno and Daddy, too.

Finally they came to the men's store and, once they got the sizes for their fathers, the three disappeared into the racks and began to take photos of the clothes and send them back and forth across the store until they needed Danno to help them pay for all of the things they picked out. They had twenty bags to bring inside the house when they got home. Grace and the twins dutifully brought everything inside and put their clothes away in their closets. Danny and Steve sat on the couch and waited for the kids to come back down while they were reheating the Chinese Steve had brought home earlier that evening.

The kids came back in the living room and had the bags of clothes they had picked out for their fathers. They handed Danny his two bags and handed Steve his two and Colby said, "Mummy used to try on everything we bought for her and let us see. We loved her smiles because we always nailed her fashion sense."

Grace nodded and said, "We want to see if we nailed yours, too Danno and Daddy. So, after dinner, you can give us a fashion show, OK?"

Dinner was a good fun time because the kids knew they had purchased some things their dads would like and a couple things they wouldn't have purchased for themselves on a bet but, they would wear them because the kids had picked them out for them. It would be a fun evening, Grace thought to herself.

After all the leftovers were put away, Grace and the kids sat on the couch and Grace grabbed the remote to put on the music channel she picked out for the show. Danny came out first in a nice crisp white shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans that hugged his body perfectly as far as Steve was concerned. 'Touchdown for the kids so far.' Steve thought to himself. They applauded Danny. Steve came out in a pair of black jeans and a soft grey tee shirt which made his eyes stand out and made him look incredible in Danny's mind. 'Steve looks hot!' he thought to himself.

Grace said, "Next!"

They went back to change and came out in the full on suits the kids picked out and both men thought the other looked like a million bucks in their clothes. Danny's suit was a charcoal grey pinstripe and Steve's was a simple soft grey.

Grace whistled and said, "Danno! Daddy! You look amazing! Did we do a good job or what?"

Danny hugged Grace, Connor, and Colby at the same time and said, "You did awesome, Monkey! All of you did really good at picking out clothes for us. Don't know if we would ever wear the pink button down shirts but, you did good with everything else."

Connor said, "Danno. You HAVE to wear the pink shirts when we go to the Breast Cancer Walk in October that I read about online. It goes toward our Community Service Projects for University and you have to go as 5-0 and as our dads! Promise us you'll wear them, please?"

Steve smiled and said, "For that one day, I think we can be real men and wear pink for a good cause, alright Danno?"

Danny sighed and saw how important this was to his twins. "Yes we can do that, Babe. Does this help you too, Gracie with your Community Service Project for the Aloha Girls Badges?"

Grace nodded and said, "Yeah, Danno, it will earn me another badge and I will need a second sash at the rate we are going!"

Danny beamed. "OK, we should get to bed now so we can get the house straightened up for when Nonna and Poppa show up tomorrow. Bed for all of us!"

They all headed to their rooms and settled in for the night. Steve watched with hungry eyes as Danny took off his suit and hung up it so it would not get wrinkled. "The kids made some good choices huh, Babe?"

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah they did. And they are so thoughtful, too. They have been doing that walk for Breast Cancer since they were born in England and they found out when the one was happening here and decided to keep up with it. It keeps their mum alive in their minds and I am all for that, Steve."

"Me too, Danno. Me too. I think they are fantastic kids with a blazing future in front of them, huh?"

Grace snuck into her sister's room and found Connor waiting with her. "Grace, we installed a few memory and brain games on your laptop so you could learn to speed read and retain information at a faster more efficient rate than you do now. Not that you aren't super smart already but, if you had the same tricks we do, we think you can be just as smart as we are."

"I just want to be at the top of my class. That noodle brain Tommy is and I can't stand him. He tries to make me think Danno doesn't love me as much as he loves you two and I know you love me and he does, too. And he says Steve will leave because raising three kids is a lot to do this fast. I know he won't but he teases me to no end. If I can get into the College Prep classes, I can leave him behind."

Connor hugged his sister. "Grace, if you excel at the programs we put in your laptop, you will be able to maybe test out of 7th Grade and slide into 8th without looking back for a second. And, we will help you every step of the way. We promise!"

They all pinky swore on it and went back to their rooms for the night. The next day, Grace fired up her laptop and logged into the memory program Connor had put in her computer. She was pleased that, in her first test, she had retained 90% of the knowledge she needed to cruise by the first level of the game. Connor and Colby were tracking her progress and were impressed with her capacity to learn.

That afternoon, Danny brought the kids to a rental car place and rented a big van. He drove the van to the Airport and, using his badge, parked in the waiting area to wait for his parents to arrive from Newark, New Jersey. When he saw his parents come out of the doors, blinking against the bright Hawaiian sunshine, he smiled. Grace hopped out of the van and ran to them, happily shouting, "Nonna! Poppa! Oh, wow! You look amazing! Italy must have been wicked fun, huh? Danno said maybe next year, we can all go to Italy for a vacation and see our cousins there. That would be the best, huh? Oh, and I have a new brother and sister you have GOT to meet! Come on!"

Grace grabbed her Nonna by the hand and dragged her to the van to meet Connor and Colby. Nonna was so happy to meet her two newest grandchildren that she did not mind that Connor and Colby were studying her reaction to them with curious interest.

When Isabelle saw Danny she said, "Oh, my son! I am so proud of you! I love you so very much!" She hugged him and said, "You've gone and lost weight again, huh? You need to eat more and better! I'm glad I got here when I did. I can feed you and Steven some proper food. Grace, too! She looks so beautiful, like her sister Colby! And Connor looks just as handsome as you, Danny! Love you so much, all of you! My babies!"

Patrick came up to Danny and said, "Danny! Missed you so much! Whoa, Italy was amazing. You made your mum so happy with this trip you gave us. You are the most generous son. And now, you have given us the most precious gift-two new grandchildren! I better go save them before their Nonna smothers them with too much love!"

Connor and Colby were studying Danny's reaction to his parents since they never saw their mother's parents as they were both long dead by the time those two had come along. They liked the way Danny interacted with his mum and pop and Colby whispered to Connor, "I think they are just like older versions of Danno. We're going to love them, I think." Connor nodded to her and smiled.

Isabelle sat in the front seat of the van while Patrick and Danny loaded up the back with the two trunks and suitcases they had brought over with them from the private plane. Danny thanked the pilot and the flight crew and put them up in the Hilton for a week on his dime before they had to return to the Mainland with the rented plane. They loved working for him for the past month. His family was amazing and his parents made sure that they had their names and addresses so they could get care packages of Italian cookies sent to their homes for Christmas.

Nonna turned to her grandchildren and said, "Now, I know that you two are really geniuses and are about to start college in the fall. But, you are still only five years old and I want to have a couple of days to take you to the beach and the zoo before you hit the books. You two are our first college grandkids and we could not be more proud or amazed by you being in our lives."

Connor smiled and said, "I would like to go to the Zoo with you, Nonna. Colby likes the beach. I like animals-marine life always made me smile. I love penguins and seals."

Danny smiled and said, "Well, Steve was a SEAL until he retired from the Navy. You and he should get along great!" as he laughed at the obvious pun.

Connor shook his head and Colby said, "I like the Zoo, too, Conns! Seriously, Nonna, we'd love to spend time with you and hear stories about our family in New Jersey. We want to get to know you both because we've never had grandparents before. It will be fun for us to learn about our family. We can tell you all we know about us, of course."

Poppa asked, "So, what are you going to university for? Major wise, I mean?"

Colby said, "I want to be a computer forensic technician which means I want to take apart and dissect criminal's computers and catch them working with the Constable's Office at Scotland Yard, eventually. But, I'll settle with 5-0 if they'll have a kid work for them."

Connor smiled and said, "I want to be an analyst which means I take the data gathered at a crime and find suspects while working with my sister in law enforcement. 5-0 would be perfect because we could work with Danno."

"Well, that sounds like a good plan. How long do you think it would take you to get the necessary degrees to do this work with your father?" Patrick asked, amazed at their choices of majors.

"We think it will take about three years to get it done. We can test out of a lot of the required classes so, that will cut down the time needed to finish Bachelor Degrees. We're teaching Gracie our memory tricks and how to hold onto more information in her mind. Basically, the programs are games but they open up your memory potential by a huge amount and you can learn more than you thought you could on natural talent alone. Mummy taught us that way and it worked out splendidly for us, huh, Colbs?"

"Yes, Conns. We learned how to read at age one and we passed our O-Levels by age three. We cruised through the classes for A-Levels and passed them at the top of the grading curve. We love learning. It's fun for us. Danno said we need time to be kids so we are going to allow for Sundays to be goof off days for him to take us places and show us things. We want you to come, of course."

Patrick and Isabelle looked at Danny and gaped at how articulate the twins were at barely age five. Danny grinned. "Aren't they amazing? And, I love the way they want to help Grace with her learning so she can unlock her mind like they did. It would be so cool if they can get Grace to skip a year in school!"

Isabelle asked, "What does Steven think of them?"

Danny beamed. "He loves them! They are smart like he is and they want to be in the behind the scenes law enforcement stuff. Colby won over Toast by helping him with a new program on his systems and Connor interpreted some new data for Chin which stunned him. He is proud of them, too. But, he makes time for all of them and Grace will always be his princess."

They arrived home at the same time Steve got back from work for the night. He came in with canvas shopping bags full of food and drinks for the family and said, "Tonight, Grace can sleep with Colby and you can have Colby's room. Mum and Pop can stay with us tonight and we can set you guys up at the  
Hilton tomorrow in a long term stay suite with spa and room service included. You deserve the best and we are going to give it to you, I promise."

Danny and Steve took Mum and Pop's bags up to Colby's room and put Colby in Grace's room for the night. Everyone settled down for dinner and dessert and then went to bed, everyone drained from the events of the day.

Danny wrapped himself in Steve's arms and sighed heavily into Steve's neck. Steve pulled away enough to look into Danny's face and ask, "Danno? Are you OK?"

"I will be, Babe. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now with our folks being here on the island, my twins going off to university in three weeks and Grace being her amazing, helpful self. You are my rock in the whole storm of my life and I cannot tell you how much I love you for hanging in there with me. Thank you for being my lifeline, Steven." Danny kissed Steve's neck softly and nuzzled back into his arms. This was his home-in Steve's arms. He was safe and protected here and nothing bad could touch this time with his husband.

Steve didn't know how it happened but, his life had turned on a dime (or, a half a billion dollars!) and now, he had everything in his life that he could possibly dream of. "Danny, you are my safe harbor. You are my anchor and I know that, when I come home, I come home to you and our family and that is a feeling I never thought I would have. Now that I do, I will make sure that our family is safe and protected always because I never want you to worry about any of us." Steve was holding the love he had been searching and waiting for all his life. He felt a feeling he hadn't had in his whole life bloom in his heart-true utter joy. Sure Danny had made him happy many times but, now he felt the joy that came with being so deeply in love with Danny-he was blissed out in the joy he was feeling.

Around midnight, the alarms in the house went off. Steve had them wired to his and Danny's watches so they vibrated when the alarms were tripped. Danny and Steve woke up to their wrists humming and Danny grabbed his phone and hit the button that automatically called HQ and logged in that they needed police back up NOW. They grabbed their guns, pulled on their sleep pants and crept down the stairs to find the intruder before they woke up the whole house.

Steve and Danny cleared all the rooms on the lower floor and headed to the lanai when they heard a clicking noise. Danny motioned to one side of the lanai doors and Steve took the other. They were ready for the intruder to come in and be arrested. Steve dared a peek outside and lowered his weapon.

"Doris! What the hell are you doing creeping around my house at this hour of the night?! You could have been shot! Are you crazy?"

Danny said, "Doris, what the hell? You could have called and let us know you were in town. But, no, you decided to try to break into our house. We called SWAT. They'll be here any minute. Why? Just WHY? Our kids are here. My parents are here. You endangered them all. Are you nuts?"

Doris looked incredulous. "Steve? You have kids? Since when? Oh, and since when did you upgrade the security to the house? Motion detectors and lasers on the doors are a nice touch. Very secure but, not enough to keep me out, of course."

Danny was slightly enraged and offended. "Doris, you missed out on a lot since you've been gone."

"Not so much that I missed my son having a wedding ring on his finger. You and Catherine finally got married and you had kids with her? Can I see my grandchildren, please, Steven?"

Danny piped up and said, "No. They are sleeping. SWAT's here. I'll go tell them to stand down, that is was YOU who upset the alarms here. Steve? Deal with her and then we can go get settled down again. We have a lot planned for tomorrow, OK?" He was pissed off and Steve could tell. Her assumptions about him and Catherine made Danny feel second best again and, in HIS house as well.

Steve grabbed his mother by the elbow and said, "Doris, you can't come traipsing around here whenever you feel like it. I upgraded the security here because Danny, Grace, and the twins live here. His parents just flew in from New Jersey last night and we are full up on rooms or, I would say crash here. As it is, we have a suite set up at the Hilton. Go there for the night and crash. I have to get back to Danny and make sure my ohana is safe and asleep. Please leave now and come back in the morning if you wish. If you don't leave, I can always call in SWAT to escort you off my property and keep you out. Do I make myself clear?"

Doris was incensed. "I have the right to be here in MY house to see MY family, Steven. Don't get territorial on me now. It's late at night so, I'll go to the Hilton. I will be back tomorrow morning early. We need to talk and I need to see my new grandchildren. Danny and Grace can leave and I can have their room then. Can't wait to see Catherine again. K, bye for now."

Steve watched her leave and reset the alarms with new codes he had to give to Danny and his parents. Danny, meanwhile, called Steve's former SEAL buddy, nicknamed Fagan for his ability to have anything his teams needed when they HAD to have it. "Fagan? This is Danny McGarrett-Williams. Sorry to call so late at night but, your security system was breached tonight. You told us to go for the deluxe package and I let Steve talk me into the less expensive model. Since we were breached, we are in agreement that you should install the full package as you outlined for us. We can all move to the Hilton for the week you said it would take to install and we will pay for a rush to be done ASAP. If it can start tomorrow, that would be great. Thanks, talk to you then. Good night."

Steve came up as Danny was hanging up the phone. "You called Fagan, huh? Upgrading the security system is a very good idea. You were right. I should've listened to you and gone for the deluxe package when we had the old stuff installed. A week at the Hilton sounds like a plan to me. We'll hire a security team to watch the house 24/7 until it is finished and tested by me. Should have known Doris would try to break in at some point. Why she can't be a normal mom and bake cookies or something is beyond me! I am so happy I am with you, Babe. You know she thinks I married Catherine. She thinks Connor and Colby are hers and mine. I can't wait to blow her dream apart. She really does not know me at all. If she can't accept us, I want her out of my life for good. Mary will cut her out too because she loves you almost as much as I do. And, she loves being an Auntie to our children. I love you, Daniel McGarrett-Williams, I never want to stop finding reasons to fall in love with you, OK?"

That made Danny finally relax and snuggle into Steve's embrace. "I never want to stop finding reasons to fall in love with you, either, Steven McGarrett-Williams. You are all I need or want in my heart and bed. Oh, and bed sounds heavenly right now. Shall we?"

Steve smiled, "Best offer I've had all night long, Babe." He climbed into bed and wrapped his long legs and arms around Danny and finally, both men drifted off to sleep happy and calm.

The next morning, Danny rose at 7:00 AM and went to his closet and got a suitcase. He packed enough clothes for a week at the hotel and got Steve's suitcase packed as well. He went to the kids rooms and grabbed their new suitcases and packed a week of clothes for them as well. Connor was sharp. "Hey, Danno? What's going on? Why are you packing clothes for all of us? We going on a trip?"

"Um, not quite. We are moving back to the Hilton for a week while they upgrade the security system here for us. Daddy's SEAL buddy, Fagan, you know-that nice guy Colby taught about laser scoping a door-he's gonna upgrade the whole house, military style. It's going to take a week so, we get to go to the Hilton and camp out there."

Grace said, "Nonna and Poppa too?"

Steve smiled as he heard all of this from the lanai where he came back in from his swim. "Yeah, Nonna and Poppa too. We all get to go to the Hilton and spend a week there while we show the island to them. It'll be great right, guys?"

Colby said, "Sure. Sure. It'll be dandy. Fagan needed to put the laser scopes on the lanai and I bet he does it now, huh?"

Danny said, "We're all packed and ready to go, SuperSEAL. When Fagan gets here, we are out of here, OK. Go get showered up and grab anything I forgot to pack so we can leave soon as he shows up. We have a big day planned and I want to get to it, OK?"

After Steve showered, they all got their luggage piled into the cars and drove over to the Hilton where Danny again booked Penthouse Suites but, he got three adjoining rooms for all of his family and got them all settled in. Steve rented Isabelle and Patrick a station wagon to carry all the kids and their gear around. They went to Rainbow and grabbed breakfast. Connor and Colby went with Danny to the University of Hawaii campus and sat for the testing they needed to pass out of classes. Grace went to the beach with her grandparents and made sand castles and played in the surf. Steve went on to work.

Steve walked into HQ and said to Kono, "Where's Chin? We need to have a 5-0 Meeting right now."

Chin came around the corner and immediately judged Steve in a serious no-nonsense mood and took a seat in his office. Kono asked, "What's going on, Boss?"

"Last night, around midnight, our home security alarms went off and Danny scrambled SWAT to come to our home."

Chin straightened up in his chair and said, "What happened? You had an intruder? Is everyone OK?"

Kono added, "Danny's parents were coming in last night. Are they alright?"

Steve sighed. "Doris decided that last night was the 'perfect' time to visit me and she was the one who breached our security. Needless to say we are having Fagan put in the upgrades and the newest technologies to keep that from happening again. For the next week, we will be at the Hilton in the penthouse suites. Doris is in a room on the 7th floor. She is not allowed in here. She knows I am married but not to Danny. She needs to be told, of course but, on neutral ground with the whole ohana around so she cannot pull a stunt on me. I will extend an invitation to her for dinner tonight and Danny's parents can look after Grace, Connor, and Colby while we deal with Doris and the fallout from her knowing about Danny and myself."

Doris arrived at Chin's house promptly at 5:30 that evening. She surveyed the cars to find out who was there. Kono, Chin, Danny, Steve, and Kamekona's cars she recognized. When she walked to the door, she wondered where Catherine was and why she was not here. Chin escorted her to his lanai and introduced the people she did not know. "Doris, this is Max, our Medical Examiner; Max's girlfriend, Sabrina; my girlfriend, Leilani; Kono's boyfriend, Charlie. Everyone, this is Doris, Steve's mother."

To say that everyone assembled was shocked would be an understatement. The gasps were audible as Charlie and Max both know about Steve's mother and what she had done. Danny brought out a cooler of beers and a plate of steaks. Kamekona had been briefed not to tell Doris a thing. He was told to treat her like a CIA Agent digging into his life. Since the CIA were not friends of his, he knew not to speak to her at all this time through.

Doris said hello to everyone and sat in a corner of the lanai so she could observe the people in the area and remain in the shadows. Steve was watching her intently. Dinner was served and everyone ate and drank their fill. When all the remains of the meal were squared away, Steve pulled Doris into the living room and sat her on the loveseat alone. Chin and Kono stood at the doors of the room to ensure Doris could not leave until everything Steve wanted to say was said.

Doris began, "So, Steve, what's going on? Where's Catherine? What about the kids that were at your home last night? Are any of them yours? Is Catherine their mother? Oh, and the big one-Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?"

Steve took a deep breath and said, "Catherine is not a part of my life now. She never will be again. Catherine is not the mother of my kids. You were not invited to my wedding because I did not KNOW where you were! As to who are the parents of my children, Danny and I are their parents. We are the ones who are married and we live together in my house which we have upgraded and renovated together. It has been moved into the 21st Century and it looks very good now. Danny's parents are here to see their grandchildren and we have extremely busy lives. If you want to fit in, you have to work for it. I will be honest with you-I do not trust you and I cannot have someone I do not trust around my kids. That is why you will not meet them or see them through us. I will protect my ohana and I am sad to say, you are not a part of that. No-you are out running around the world and doing covert things that the government may or may not know about. I will tell you this once. Either accept me as I am now or, leave me alone and never see me or my family again. Take it or leave it, Doris."

Doris' mouth hung open in complete and utter shock. "You-you're married to a man?! What happened to Catherine? When I was last around you, you two were together."

Steve said, "Catherine betrayed my trust one too many times and most of those times were for you. I can't love someone I don't trust. I trust Danny ergo, I love Danny and I married Danny because of that and many other reasons. I do not know where Catherine is but, I heard she re-enlisted in the Navy and I think she is in Europe now."

Doris looked at Danny. "You are happy with being second best then? That is all you will ever be."

Danny was flying high because he heard Steve use his favorite word, 'ergo'. Doris's comments hurt him so he drew himself up to his full height and said, "Doris, I am no one's 'second best' anything. Steve and I are in love. I know you have never had that so, you can't comprehend how we feel about each other. My children have been adopted by Steve so, they are his kids as well. You are not allowed to see my kids-period. Steve and I care for their safety and you are not a safe person. Do not interfere in our lives. If you do, we will have to get a restraining order on you and I guarantee if you force that, I will write to the Director of the CIA and tell him about everything I have witnessed you do since I met you. Do I make myself crystal clear, MOM?"

Doris was struck by his calling her Mom. "Oh, honey, I am so NOT your mother. Nor am I your mother in law. I will do as I want when I want and I really do not see you stopping me."

Steve cut across her and said, "Doris? You are done now. Leave this ohana and do not try to contact any of us. You are a danger and a threat and I will not put my kids in harm's way to see or know you. Go. Before Chin asks us to arrest you for trespassing in his house."

She whirled and looked at Chin Ho Kelly, her husband's last partner. Now, he was bonded to Steve and Danny and their family and she was not a part of that bond. Chin said, "Doris, I am sorry but, I agree with Steve. Please leave and do not interfere with us or the raising of his kids. They are my ohana and I will not allow you to meddle in their lives. Go now." He turned his back to her. When everyone else followed suit and did the same, she turned for the door and headed out.

Doris's parting words chilled the room. "I'll leave now but, this is by no means over for any of you."

Chin sighed and said, "I believe that was a threat, Danny. I say get that letter written and send it. Go to court tomorrow and file a restraining order against her. You have the entirety of 5-0 as your witnesses and you need to be safe with the keikis."

Steve sighed but, he knew Chin was right. "Danny, don't worry about my feelings. We need to protect the kids. I love you more than my mother and trust you with my life. Her? Not so much. We'll update the security at the house and we will make sure that the kids are not left alone in any place they are. Doris will not threaten my family and get away with it."

Doris was determined to see the children. She thought if she could get to them, she could get them, raise them and do better than she had with Steve and Mary. But, she couldn't do that if they were attached at the hips to Danny's parents. She needed to come up with a plan to get them alone someplace to grab them.

Danny said, "We need to find where she is so we can go through her stuff and see what she has been up to. I have a feeling she'll go after the kids. We need to stop her."

Steve agreed. "And, if she can't get ours, she'll go after Joanie. We need to warn Mary and get her here so we can protect her and Joanie too!" Steve jumped on his cell phone. "Mary? Hey, pack a bag for you and Joanie and get to the Hilton right now, no questions asked till you get here, OK? Chin will come and get you."

"Right now? He's on his way? OK, I'll pack up Joanie and my things and be waiting for Chin. Steve? Is Danny OK? Are the kids safe?"

"Yes, Mare. Everyone is safe for now. We'd feel safer if you were with us at the Hilton, OK? We'll explain it all when you get here."

Half an hour later, Chin had Mary and Joan in his car and brought them to the Hilton to Steve and Danny. Steve embraced his sister and held her tightly while Danny took Little Joan and put her in the crib they had sent up from the Hotel.

Mary asked, "OK, Big Brother. What the hell was going on that you had to scare the crap out of me, make me grab Joanie and run?"

Danny smiled and said, "Mary, there is a ton of stuff you don't know, yet. Sit down on the couch and we will tell you everything."

By the time they had finished telling her the whole story she was shaking in rage. "Is she insane?! She can't go after my new niece and nephew! And poor Gracie! She must be mental if she thinks she could EVER get ahold of my Joanie! Oh, Steve what do we do?"

"We wait for her to make a move on us and we catch her and book her for attempted kidnapping and threatening of our family, Mary." Steve said, defiantly. "She cannot hurt us if we band together and deal with this."

Mary nodded and said, "I'm with you, Danny. Whatever you need, I'm with you." She hugged him fiercely. "Now, can I meet my new niece and nephew, please?"

Danny laughed and said, "Mary, just to warn you-they are super smart. They'll be attending university in the fall. They took placement tests today and we will get the results from them tomorrow so we can set up a course load for them for their semester. U. of H. says they have to pass with a 90 or better to test out of them. They were at the University for eight hours today and took ten tests each and had a break for lunch. I think they tired out Nonna and Poppa before they were halfway through. We'll see."

Grace brought Mary to the twins. "Conns, Colbs-this is Auntie Mary. She is Daddy's baby sister. She has a baby named Joanie who is two and a half years old. She's gonna stay with us here at the Hotel while we are here. It's going to be awesome!"

Mary said, "Hi, you two. I can't wait to get to know you better. How is my big brother as a father? I always thought he'd make a good dad. Just like ours was."

Danny said, "Well, we need to all get some sleep and have a good busy fun day tomorrow, alright? We called Room Service and got an extra bed for you, Mare. Joanie already has a crib set up. We have one of Steve's SEAL buddies' security firms guarding us around the clock. No one gets in here without clearance from them. There is a VERY short list of people who get in here. We're safe here."

Steve hugged his sister and said, "Mare, we have to lay a trap for our mother. If we catch Doris trying to take the twins, we can have her arrested and her CIA credentials revoked permanently. It's the only way to keep us all safe and sound."

Mary's voice was rough with emotion. "Do it, Steve. We need to protect our kids. If it was just us, I would say try to talk to her. But, to keep the kids safe, we have to get her off the streets and in your interrogation room. I trust you above everyone else-both of you. Love you Danny and Steve-my Big Brothers."

Danny took Steve's hand and pulled him toward their bedroom. He undressed and slid into bed and put his hand out for Steve to join him. Steve undressed and, sliding his boxers down off his body, felt the air supercharge as Danny's breath hitched. Seeing Steve naked always made Danny gasp and look at him with so much love and desire, it nearly overwhelmed him every time.

Danny wrapped himself around Steve and said, "I want to 'map' you some more. OK, Babe?" When all he got was a short nod from Steve, he smiled, tenderly at his lover.

"We have all night, Danno. I want you too much to wait forever, though." Steve's voice was thick with want and need.

Danny slid his hands over Steve's bare shoulders and caressed his chest, mapping in his mind how many times he made Steve's breath hitch or made him moan. When he ran his thumbs over Steve's nipples, he felt the shudder come out of Steve and it made him smirk against Steve's chest.

"You like it when I do that, huh?"

"Danno. You. I. Please!"

Danny loved that he made Steve's vocabulary vanish. It mean that Steve's tightly wound control was coming undone and it made Danny redouble his efforts to make Steve unravel. Danny put Steve flat on his back and sat on his thighs. Their erections touched and both men sighed at the contact. Danny lay on top of Steve's body and rocked his hips into Steve's. The sharp gasp he heard from his lover made Danny do it again for the same reaction. He was getting very aroused listening to his reactions to what was happening.

Danny said, "Steve, are you ready for me?"

Steve was writhing under Danny. "Y-yes, Danny. So ready for you! Please!"

Danny prepped Steve carefully but, as fast as he felt he could without hurting him. He lubed up his cock and lined it up at Steve's entrance and pushed inside the tight heat and listened to Steve's happy moan. It was like coming home.

He thrust deeply into Steve and felt his cock hit Steve's prostate making him keen, "Danny! Right there! Do it …again!"

Danny lost himself in the thrust and hit that spot over and over, feeling Steve come apart under him. When he reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, he felt Steve lose it and come in his hand. Hot jets of come splashed against both men's chests. Danny thrust into Steve once, twice, three times and then his control slipped away as he came deeply inside his lover with a mighty groan of happiness.

"That was-that was SO amazing, Danno. Damn, where did you learn how to do that to me? You can do that again ANY time you want, Babe! You made me feel so wanted. You are…you are everything to me."

Danny sighed into Steve's shoulder. He rolled off and went to the private bathroom. He got a pair of washcloths and wet them. He grabbed two dry towels and brought everything to the bed. He cleaned himself and Steve and dried both of them off before dressing Steve in a pair of jammie pants and a tee shirt. He quickly dressed himself and slid into bed with his lover.

Steve snuggled into Danny and sighed happily. "Danno, you take care of me better than anyone has ever. I love you, husband mine."

Danny ran his fingers through Steve's curly short hair and said, "I love you my Neanderthal goof. Always mine." as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the Grace, Colby, Connor, and Joan were awake long before the grown-ups were so, they sat in Grace's room in her bed and watched TV while they slept. Steve woke up at 8:00 AM which was very late for him. He followed the sound and found the four kids in the bed watching 'Shaun the Sheep'. Steve walked in and found himself fascinated by the show. Steve sat on the floor in front of the TV and watched with the kids.

Connor smiled and whispered to his sisters, "Steve is so Shaun. He figures out things easy peasy. Danno is Timmy. Kamekona is Shirley. Kono is the Mummy Sheep. Chin is sometimes the Farmer."

Colby and Grace laughed at that comparison and Grace said, "But, sometimes, Danno is Shaun and Daddy is Timmy. Timmy gets into trouble and doesn't realize Shaun and the rest of the flock have to save him sometimes from getting hurt."

Steve was laughing along with the kids. "Who created this? It's really funny."

"Daddy, it is British. 'Shaun the Sheep' is a British based Claymation show. The sheep are very funny, huh?" Grace smiled at him.

"They have movies of this? It's hysterical. I can so see Danno as Timmy to my Shaun!"

Danny walked in just as Steve said that and he looked at what the kids were watching with Steve and said, "No. Just no. You would be the Timmy in this marriage, Steven. I am most definitely the Shaun! Timmy gets into random trouble and Shaun has to bail his butt out. Watch. Shaun tries to save him from the high wire in the circus."

When the show was over, Steve said, "But you would never have gotten all the sheep back to the farm by shooting them out of a cannon. That is something I might have done. Not a you thing, Danno! The farmer never knew the sheep were gone. But the dog did! So the dog is like the sheep version of Captain Grover! Now that right there is funny!"

Danny laughed and agreed. "OK, now that all the kids are up and in the same bed, should we get some breakfast and gear up for a day at the pool?"

That brought a chorus of 'Yeah's' from the kids and they ordered room service-Oatmeal for Colby, Connor, and Steve. A huge plate of bacon for everyone. Pancakes for Danny, Grace, Nonna, Poppa, and Mary. A fruit platter for everyone and Joan got a bottle of warm milk.

They had a family meeting after everyone had eaten. Mostly to tell the kids what had happened when Doris found out about Steve and Danny being married. Steve realized that they had never asked what Colby and Connor thought of them being married so, he asked them.

Connor scoffed and said, "Daddy. You and our Danno are married. It is legal and you love each other. Why should we disapprove? You're happy so, we are happy for you."

Colby smiled and said, "What my little brother is trying to say is we know you love who you love and, since you two love each other, it is good that you are married and can show each other the love you feel. I'm glad you don't fight and that you are cute and hold hands."

"We never told you guys about us being married and I just wondered if you minded." Steve said, looking into Danny's bluer than blue eyes and feeling nervous.

"Grace told us all about how you figured out you loved each other. Connor thinks it's cool but I think it was so romantic-you guys are star-crossed and I think it is wonderful how you found each other coming from different worlds. Daddy was in the Navy and Danno was in the police department in New Jersey and Cupid decided you needed to be together here in Hawaii. See? Star-crossed love! It's romantic!" Colby gushed as she hugged each of her fathers and kissed them on the cheeks.

Danny smiled and said, "It was not quite so romantic but, we do love each other and we got married to make that love stronger. I wasn't looking for Steve to be my Knight in Shining Armor but, he was and I do love him very much."

Steve beamed and hugged Danny from behind. "Danny saved me from being lonely and that was mostly because he lets me share you guys with him. I love you kids like you are my own. I wasn't looking for Danny either but, I can't imagine my life without him or you guys in it now."

"So, we need to talk to you guys about why we had to come live here for the week." Steve looked at Danny and began slowly. "My mother. I thought she died when I was sixteen years old but, I found out twenty years later that she faked her death and was living in Japan. She was hiding from a bad guy that wanted her dead. Well, I found her and brought her home."

Danny took over. "But, she left again and we lost track of her until she came back last night and broke into our home. We are upgrading the security with all the gadgets and features Fagan said we'd need to keep the place safe for you guys. He really has a soft spot for Colby as she is just as tech smart as he is and she is, in his words, "A little computer whiz in training.". She does not like that Daddy and I are married and she sort of threatened us so, we have to go to court today and get a restraining order against her to keep her away from all of us."

Grace cocked her head and said, "She doesn't really get a say in Daddy's life because she left him behind and moved away. She left him and Aunt Mary. That was wrong of her and now, she thinks she can tell you what to do? No. Just NO-that is wrong! You are our Danno and Steve is our Daddy and that is that."

"Does she want to hurt Nonna and Poppa too?" Colby asked, seeing them peeking in from the doorway.

Danny answered, "Yeah so they need to get a restraining order against her too. So does Aunt Mary. Which is why no one leaves without an adult with them. We will contact the Governor and tell him what is going on so he can help us out. We wanted you to know what is going on so you can be on your guard for strangers and for her."

Connor smiled. "Thank you for not trying to be an overprotective father. We need to know what to do so we can protect ourselves. Oh, and I think now would be a good time to tell you two-we are black belts in karate and we know how to defend ourselves quite well. Size does not matter in a fight-it is how you fight that counts."

Steve high fived him and said, "Atta boy, Conns! Nice!"

Danny said, "No, Steven. You are not turning our son into a freaking ninja at age five! And, don't even think about trying to do it to Colby! I repeat: they are FIVE. Next thing I know you'll want to take them jumping out of airplanes or something radically SEAL-like."

"Danno, our sensei taught me how to use my darts as weapons if I ever got into real trouble. I have great aim. I beat Steve in our dart throwing trip to The Rusty Coconut for our Fathers/Twins Lunch. And, apparently, he was the best in his SEAL Unit."

Danny remembered Steve playing Best 2 out of 3 and then, he upped it to Best 3 out of 5 because Connor bested him twice in a row. Danny thought he threw a match for Steve's ego but then, Connor crushed him in the fourth game and truly won on his merits. "I remember. Apparently, the best in the SEAL Unit can't best a genius child of five years old."

That made Steve frown at Danny because he had to admit, Connor WAS better than he was at Darts. He said, "Connor and I have to have a rematch so I can show him I have got the skills to beat him. I let him win anyway to get into your good graces, Danno."

That made Connor say, "You are SO lying right now. I beat you fair and square. If anything, I threw the third game so you could try to rally but, you didn't so, I crushed you in the decider. We can have a rematch but, I want to do it on base in their Rec Room so I can show all of your SEAL friends I beat you fairly and squarely. Deal, Daddy?"

"Deal."

Danny smiled at how his son was bonding to his SEAL. Colby was sitting back and just watching Connor work on Steve. He would play Steve for money at the Rec Room on the base and Steve would have to pay because she knew Connor was THAT good at Darts. Colby was working with Grace on her memory and teaching her the tricks she would need to go to Sacred Heart Academy and test out of 7th Grade. She wasn't pushing Grace. No-Grace was pushing herself to do more faster. This was music to Colby's eyes because she could see Grace's progress and that she was retaining every bit of new information she was seeing. Colby thought it was simply brilliant.

Doris was not going to let her son be gay of all things. He was NAVY for God's sake! She was thoroughly disgusted with his choice of Danny Williams of all people to be with when she thought Catherine was a far better choice as she could have babies with her son. Catherine, for her part, knew about Danny and Steve and was happy for them after she got past wanting Steve for herself. She wanted him happy in the end and, with Danny, he was. She knew Doris wanted her help in ridding Steve of Danny and she was not going to get involved in Doris's crazy plan. She wrote a long letter to Steve and sent it to 5-0 and left for her family home in Illinois and went off grid deliberately so Doris could not track her. It was the least she could do to help Danny and Steve stay happy and together.

Doris was blinded by her rage toward Danny for marrying her son so, she tried to kidnap Danny from their hotel suite at the Hilton under the disguise of a hotel maid. Danny and Steve were waiting for her with a full SWAT team and Chin and Kono. When Doris made her move, they grabbed her and arrested her for attempted kidnapping and attempted murder since she had a gun with a silencer on it on her.

"Steven, you can't arrest me. I'm your mother!" she said, trying to smooth things over with him so she could walk Scot-free.

Danny said, "He may not be able to arrest your ass but, I can. You Doris McGarrett, are SO under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at the taxpayers expense. Oh, and so sorry-I love your son.' Boarding the elevator for the trip down to the Lobby, he stepped very close to her so he could whisper in her ear, "And, the sex-it's off the hook wonderful. He and I are VERY happy and we are looking into having someone carry a child for us so we can have a baby. He is my sexy SEAL and no one will make me leave him-EVER."

"Oh, Danny. I'll be free before your next birthday and then you will be dealt with in such a manner that your next birthday after this one may never come."

Danny whirled on her and said to Captain Grover, "Add criminal threatening with intent to kill to the list of charges along with anything involved in her stealing a Hilton maid uniform and impersonating one of their staff. She is to be placed in solitary and not given a phone call after she calls her lawyer. If she doesn't have a lawyer, provide her with one from the Public Defender's and see that no one sees her without consent from me, you, or Steve. OK?"

"You got it Danny. Whatever works for you and your family. Tell your mother the cookies were heavenly!"

"Thanks, Captain!" He got back on board the elevator and went back to the suites he was sharing with his family. Steve was waiting for him on the balcony in one of the Adirondack chairs with a beer in his hand and one on the table next to him for Danny.

"It's a very good thing Mum and Pop took the kids to the Zoo today. They didn't need to see my mother try to kill the man I love-their son and father. I am so sorry-"

"If you say 'I am so sorry for my mother's actions.' Steven, I will sock you. You are IN NO WAY to blame for her actions today. She did two things right in her life-she had you and Mary. After that, her life and her choices were her own. She faked her death and came back when it was convenient for her to do so. Then, she poofs off again after she helped Kono and Adam escape the Yakuza. When she comes back and your life is not what she wanted you to have, she decided to try to kill me so you would be forced to move on with Catherine who, in a case of superior judgment, left her high and dry. You did NOTHING to help her or cause her to do what she did. So, do not apologize for her-she brought the punishment she will get all on herself. Am I clear?"

Steve ducked his head and said in a kicked puppy voice, "Yes, Danno, you are clear. I get you. I love you, Jersey. I'm glad we're married and I am happy with our life. For the record, no one can take your place in my heart, Danno."

"Now, see? Talk like that makes me just want to kiss you into oblivion!" Danny wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled his head down to crash their lips together in a tangled, sloppy, sexy kiss until they were interrupted by a call from Captain Grover.

"Danny, Steve. Doris used her one phone call to try to get the CIA to help her out and get her removed from the country. They have apparently disavowed knowing who she is and will not help her. Steve, I know you were a SEAL so, I'll ask just once-Did you have anything to do with getting her CIA credentials yanked?"

Steve smirked at Danny who shrugged his shoulders and kissed Steve's corded neck gently. "Um, Captain Grover, I can neither confirm or deny that at all, Sir. She was left twisting by the very organization she tried to recruit me to join the last time she was in Hawaii. I am completely saddened by her misfortune."

Grover snorted into the cell phone, "Well, so. You want the book thrown at her then?"

Steve sighed and said, "Yes, Sir. She tried to kidnap and kill my husband and the father of our three children. She should be considered dangerous and placed in solitary confinement. Also, place her on suicide watch. If she feels trapped, she may try to kill herself or fake her own death again. She's done it once so, I put nothing past her."

Grover nodded on his end, "Agreed. Only three people will be allowed to see her-you, Danny, and myself. We'll get as much out of her as we can and then, she is the court system's problem. Since we have her on video with the gun and the rag of chloroform in her hand, she is guilty on all counts as far as I am concerned. What I want to know is why did she try to do this?"

Danny said, "I got this answer, Babe. Captain Grover, she thinks Steve would be better off with Catherine Rollins as his wife instead of me as his husband because she thinks what Steve and I have is wrong in her eyes. Oh, and she has hated me from the word go because I dared to speak out about the way she treated her son and daughter when she faked her death and popped back into their lives some twenty years later expecting a happy reunion with both of them. She thinks I turned Steve against her which is a lie but, in her mind, I am the reason her son is bi-sexual and married to me. Killing me, she thought she could make him marry Catherine and he could live happily ever after with her and his mother."

Grover just shook his head, "What a sick twisted way to look at your marriage to her son. She will be processed and sent to prison by the book, you can be sure of that."

Steve said, "I have arranged for her to be sent to Fort Leavenworth's Women's Correctional Facility in Kansas. She will be in solitary confinement and have special guards that will not talk to her or do anything special for her while she is there. I will hand pick them and that will be that. Once she has had her trial here, of course."

"Agreed, Commander McGarrett-Williams. You know you have the full cooperation of my SWAT Unit because we heard and saw everything on the tapes as it happened. We will all testify to her actions and to yours regarding her arrest."

After the phone call ended, Danny called his parents and Mary on a three way conference call and told them what had happened at the suite that morning. His parents were worried until they knew he and Steve were safe and healthy. They agreed not to tell the children about this because it would only worry them. Not one of them blamed Steve for what Doris did and that was a huge relief to him as he was still beating himself up for her actions against Danny.

Mum said, "We'll be home by dinner time. I am making a lasagna and I expect Kono, Chin, and Captain Grover to be there for it. Invite them for 7:00 PM and tell them to bring salad and wine if they wish. I have dinner and dessert covered. The kids and I made a tiramisu this morning and the lasagna just needs to be put in the oven at around 6:15. I'll pick up a loaf of crusty Italian bread from that deli I saw yesterday and we are good to go, OK, Danny?"

"You got it Mum!" he looked at the time-1:00 PM. He had around four good hours with his SEAL and then, they had to get ready for the big dinner.

"Steve? Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Take me to bed. I feel the urge to snuggle into a blanket nest naked with my SuperSEAL and not move for oh, four hours. That good for you?"

Steve sighed. He loved his Danno. Time spent with him made Steve feel grounded and safe. "Yeah, Danno. Time with you in bed at the hotel sounds heavenly. Let's go."

Danny and Steve had just managed to slip into bed when Danny's phone rang with the theme music for 'Dragnet' which was Captain Grover's ringtone. "Yes, Captain? What can I do for you?"

"Just calling in with an update on Doris McGarrett as I said I would. She is in Solitary Confinement and I personally brought her dinner. She had sandwiches and chips and fruit per your request, guys. No silverware at all. Paper napkins and no sheets on her bed. No pillow either. She has a mattress on the floor as you requested and a completely encapsulated toilet so she cannot get to anything she could make into a weapon. She keeps looking for a way out as you predicted. She won't find one and I will see to her lunches and dinners while Duke does her breakfasts. She is being watched 24/7 and no one but you, Steve, or I can go into her cell. Her public defender is actually trying to claim that she had a mental break from reality and that is why she went after you, Danny. What do you think?"

Danny had the phone on speaker and he sighed as Steve rolled his eyes in amazement at how brass she was even in solitary. "If she were to ever have a mental break, she would have to admit she lost her tightly held control and she will NEVER admit to that, Captain. No, she won't get off quite so easily given the video footage of what she tried to do to me and to Steve and the audio record of what she said to me in front of all of HPD and SWAT."

Steve sighed. "Grover? You need to be extra careful with her. Doris is an ex-CIA spy. She is very tricky. She will try to get into your head and mess you up. She will play on sympathy and use her cunning to try to get you to be nice to her. I need to get some sleep. I will be there at 11:30 tomorrow morning and I will talk to her. You and Danny can watch the interrogation and, if necessary, Danny can pull me out if she gets too snarky with her comments. Do not trust her one bit."

"Good night, Danny and Steve. I will see both of you at 11:30 tomorrow morning."

When Grover had hung up, Danny snuggled down into the blankets and Steve's embrace. "What are we going to do with her tomorrow? I say we should put her on the fast track to Leavenworth and leave her there to stew. But, she knows stuff about Wo Fat that we may need to know. We need to protect our kids with all the information we can get and, if it comes from her, we need to use it carefully, you know what I mean, Babe?"

"Yeah, Danno. I know. And, I don't trust a thing she says. I want the same things you do-to protect the kids and our ohana. If she gives us anything, it could all be lies so, we will use her carefully, of course."

The next morning, Danny and Steve host a huge breakfast for their family. Grace , Connor, Colby, Joan, Mary, Nonna and Poppa enjoy breakfast and spend a nice morning at the pool splashing around. Steve and Danny had a 'who can hold their breath the longest underwater' contest and Steve won every time but, Danny held his own in Steve's eyes.

At 10:00, Steve and Danny headed down to the Lobby to go to HPD Headquarters. Mary caught them at the elevators and said, "Steve? Danny? I want to come with you. I need to hear her excuse for trying to cripple our family by taking away one of its hearts. You and Steve and the heart of our ohana, Danny and I would kill to make sure you stay with us. I love you almost as much as I love my big brother and I cannot wrap my head around what Doris tried to do to you. Please let me tag along with you so I can hear it from her mouth."

Steve looked at Danny who shrugged his shoulders. "I think you should come, Mare. I mean if Doris is going to lie to us, you should hear it, too. OK, with you, Steven?"

Steve smiled and said, "Let's go and listen to what she has to say to us. If its lies, at least we will all know at the same time, right?"

The three made their way to HPD and headed for their Solitary Confinement cell to see Doris for hopefully, the last time (according to Steve who did not want to see her again, ever). Doris looked slightly disheveled but, nonetheless, very determined to prove she should be set free and that this was all a huge misunderstanding on their parts.

"Steven, thank goodness you're here. They won't let me shower of have a brush to fix my hair or my makeup and they fed me food with no utensils. What is going on out there?"

Danny and Mary were on the edge of their seats watching her speak to Steve. Danny could see the tension rolling off Steve in waves and knew Mary could see it, too. "Is he going to make it through this OK, Danny?"

"Mary, he is going to hold it together. He may have to tap into his SEAL training to hold his temper but, he will make it through this the best way he can. We are his back up in case he needs us."

Steve took a deep breath and said, "Doris, you're here because you threatened to kidnap my husband and the father of my children and take him away from me. I need you to KNOW this: Danny is my husband. I love him. He loves me. We have three beautiful children together and you will never be a part of their lives because you are dangerous to their health and well-being."

"Honestly, Steven, if they are your kids, that makes me a grandmother to them and I should be allowed to meet them, if it is only the one time they get to see me before I go wherever you are hell-bent on sending me."

Steve's anger was barely being held in check and Danny could sense it-see it boiling beneath the surface in his husband's eyes. "Doris. Enough. You will never see them. Deal with it. You tried to kidnap my husband. What part of you committed a CRIME do you not get?"

"Steven, your marriage to Detective Williams is a sham. You are experimenting with him. If they are his kids, you can cut your losses and marry Catherine and have your own biological children and be happy for real. Have a woman in your bed-"

"Oh Doris. You don't get it. Danny is my choice. He is the love if my life. His kids are a part of my heart. He is a part of my heart and soul. I will never marry any woman because I have what I need-what I crave in Danny McGarrett-Williams."

Danny's heart swelled with love for Steve almost to bursting. Mary said, "She has no clue what you have with him, Danny. You are magic. I want that with someone someday."

Steve glared at her. "But, if you married a woman and had a baby with her, the child would be biologically yours and you could carry on the McGarrett name with that child. I was just trying to get rid of your obstacle to that happiness. Danny is only an obstacle. You aren't gay. Can't be. You are my son. My son is NOT gay."

Danny saw Steve about to blow his top. He rose from his chair and went to the Interrogation Room and knocked on the door. Steve let him in and Doris glared at him. "You. You abomination! How dare you seduce my son with your perverted ideas of love and family! End this farce of a marriage and let Steve move on with his real love, Catherine Rollins. You will never hold his whole heart because he loves her."

Danny held in his urge to yell knowing that would fuel Doris more. He calmly said, "Doris. You have no clue what you are talking about. Steve and I love each other. I never had to seduce him into sex with me. I proposed to him and he accepted. He is my heart and soul. I will never leave him-like you did. He is mine and I am his forever. You tried to kidnap me. That, last time I checked, was a crime. You also had a gun with you so that makes the kidnapping a planned event-premeditated. You are going to prison for those two acts but, then you compounded your crimes by threatening me in front of the HPD, SWAT and my husband. I mean, how stupid do you think we all are to, I don't know ignore how evil you are and set you free? Um, no way-uh uh, not in this lifetime. You are going to jail for a long time-possibly the rest of your life. I hope you love being alone because you will be alone with your little thoughts and your little life from now on. Good bye, Mother McGarrett."

Doris, now knowing the full gravity of her lot, raged at Danny with a blood curdling scream of anger. If she was not handcuffed to the chair she was in, she would have lunged at him. "You will never be free of me, Detective Williams. Neither will you, Steven or Mary for that matter. I will get out of prison and fix everything-make it all better for you and Mary. I promise you that."

Steve took a last look at his mother and said in a voice of rage, "Doris! You are nothing to me. I have a mother-her name is Isabelle Williams and she loves me and supports me and my husband 100%. She never tells me what to do and does not control me like you want to. She loves Mary like a daughter and we both call her Mum. We had a great father in our own but, Patrick Williams loves us like we were his own as well. We both call him Pop. We have no need for your brand of family. Good bye and good luck in prison."

When he left the cell, Mary was waiting at the door. She glared at the woman inside and said, "Steve said exactly what I would have. I have no need to see or talk to you ever again. Far as I am concerned, my mother died when I was a child and I never got her back."

Captain Grover stood there with a grim expression on his face. "How a woman who claimed to love you treat you all like pawns on a chessboard is beyond me. If I ever tried to control my child like she tried to control you, Steve, she would leave me flat and without looking back. I am so sorry you have had to deal with that woman for a parent."

"I'm fine Captain Grover. Isabelle Williams is an excellent mother and both Mary and I are lucky she took us in as her own. Both her and Patrick love us unconditionally and we are happy with that love. In fact, she wants you to join us for dinner and you can bring your daughter if you wish. She is making lasagna and will not take no for an answer. Please come."

"Thank you and we will be there. It sounds like a good meal."

"Duke, Chin, and Kono are also invited as well. Mum and Pop want to know our ohana and I think she adopted you into that motley crew. OK?"

Grover blushed and said, "That is the best offer I have had all week, Commander. I'll bring a bottle of wine. We'll be there."

Danny watched as they took Doris under handcuffs and leg irons to a holding cell in solitary where she would be arraigned in closed circuit court so she could not have a chance to escape. At her hearing, the defense filed for a summary judgment in the case. Doris believed no judge would fault trying to protect a child from a bad influence in their life. What Doris did not count on was that Danny, Steve, Mary, Captain Grover, Chin, Kono, and Duke Lukela all testified for the prosecutor and when the judge rendered his verdict it went that Doris would spend a mandatory 25 years with no shot at parole in Leavenworth Correctional for Women in Kansas and have no visitors unless authorized by Steve or Mary McGarrett. Her only connection to the outside world would be a television with cable and it would be outside her cell so she could not use it as a means to escape. She would also be monitored 24/7 by cameras installed outside her cell and have nothing in the cell to use as a weapon or to kill herself with. The judge did not buy her temporary insanity defense and said, "If I were your children, I would put you in general population but, they were concerned for the regular prisoners not being able to be safe from you. You are lethal to all you touch so, you will be in solitary confinement for the next 25 years. And those children you sought to save from bad influences? They are in charge of who sees you from now on. Good luck with visitors. No communication with the outside world, either. Oh, and Detective McGarrett-Williams asked me to tell you you brought this all on yourself. Case closed!"

Danny and Steve watched her be loaded into a transport and watched the whole flight through cameras in the plane as she landed and was taken to Leavenworth. They watched her being put into her cell and then finally, Danny breathed a sigh of relief that the nightmare was over with her.

"Now, we can move on and get the children settled into their school routines and relax from the threat of your mother. Thank God! I was scared for all of the children-Grace, Connor, Colby and Joanie. If she had gotten to them, I would have jumped off a cliff. They are our future."

Steve sighed and said, "Danno, I would have hunted her down. She would always be looking over her shoulder wondering if I was there if she ever laid a hand on any of our kids. I would have killed her with no thought to my own life if she had hurt you. You are my whole world. I have nothing if I don't have you to come home to every night, you know that-right?"

Danny took Steve's hands in his own and said, "The nightmare is over and we can relax and enjoy the rest of the week in this hotel. The kids are starting their courses soon and Mum and Pop are going to be here to chaperone them around campus. Grace will be heading off to 7th grade and we can enjoy own home again. But, while we are in this lovely suite and it has such lovely things like a jetted tub and a view of Honolulu Bay, we should take advantage, right? Specially when the kids' Nonna and Poppa have them over to their suite for movie night. Steve, can I interest you in a little slumber party of our own?"

Steve smiled at his husband and said, "Danno, we have only been married for barely a month and a half. I want to keep up the 'honeymoon phase' of our life as long as we can. Of course, I'm interested in a party with you but, as for slumbering, I think there may be more than that involved, don't you?"

Danny smiled a very sexy smile at Steve. "Oh, really? What, um, do you think you can do? If it involves us in a bed, together, I really love the way you think, Babe?"

Steve slid off his clothes and crawled into bed looking at Danny in an 'I want you' look that sent shivers of desire through Danny's body. Danny stripped off for Steve and showed him every inch of skin Steve wanted to kiss, lick ,and suck on until Danny was his in every sense of the meaning all night long.

Danny climbed into bed and snuggled against Steve, the skin-to-skin contact enough to get both of them full aroused. Danny loved feeling Steve naked and wanton in his arms. It was enough to get both of them hard with desire and a need to be thoroughly sexed up.

Danny found and used the lube on his fingers to prepare Steve for his already heavy, aching cock. He slid two in at once, making Steve arch off the bed with a cry of "More, Danno!".

Danny lubed his cock up and slid into Steve. The moan of pleasure that came from Steve's mouth made Danny kiss him hard on the lips as he moved inside his SEAL lover. He slid all of himself into Steve and hit his prostate with every thrust till Steve cried out as his orgasm took over and he came all over the bed. Danny thrust one more time and came deep inside Steve, happy and sated finally.

"That was the most intense yet, Danno! How did you know how to do THAT?"

Danny smiled and slid off the bed, headed for the bathroom. He ran the shower and came back for Steve, taking his hand and helping into the shower. He ran the bathtub full to the level for two people to be in the tub with no sloshing over the side and turned off the bath water before sliding into the shower with Steve. He soaped Steve up and soaped himself before turning both of them into the spray to rinse their bodies of the sex they had just had in the bedroom. He then had Steve scooch down so he could wash his hair with the rosemary/mint scented shampoo he had picked up someplace in the Ala Moana Mall. He then washed his own hair and rinsed the shampoo out watching it course down Steve's muscular torso and legs. Danny moaned when Steve kissed his neck and said, "Is it bath time?" in a husky voice he knew meant snuggling in the warm water with his was not on the agenda.

Steve nodded and pulled Danny into the bath tub. He sat down and Danny nestled down in between his legs and let Steve play with his chest and stomach, swirling his hands in the water over his skin. Steve's touches were electric, making Danny moan in pleasure over and over which was a symphony to Steve's ears. He loved making Danny feel safe and loved. Danny did so much for him, all he wanted was to be able to make him feel how much Steve loved him and wanted to be with him forever. He murmured those things repeatedly to Danny which lulled him into a daze of happiness.

Danny was feeling lazy and boneless. He loved the way Steve made him feel so invincible. The rest of the week passed by with no incidents but, Danny got bath time with Steve every night. He loved the feel of his wet skin sliding against Steve's and how right it felt to be in his arms. In bed, Steve always held him and cradled him all night long. Any nightmares Danny had about the things his imagination conjured up, Steve protected him from and chased all his demons away.

The family finally got to move back home. While they were in the hotel, Danny and Steve found a lovely two bedroom condo on the beach for Danny's parents and purchased it for them, upgrading the security with Fagan's help and putting everything the way Isabelle needed it to be so she could feel at home. It was a big step having the house in New Jersey and the condo in Honolulu but, they made it work together.

The week was very quiet. Danny spent the time gearing his kids up for the return to school. Grace felt confident enough to ask to test out of 7th grade and Danny let her sit for the exams. Thanks to Connor and Colby, Grace passed the exams with flying colors and passed through half of 8th grade as well. Danny marveled as this was barely a month after they got Conns and Colbs helping her with their mind tricks. Grace was thrilled with the new potential she was tapping into and said she would start 8th grade as a normal student if that was OK with Danno. He asked the school if there were courses she could take that could challenge her mind because of how far she had come in her learning and they recommended college prep classes for her on the high school level which she was amazed they could let her do.

Steve and Danny were so proud of her accomplishment that they organized a blow out beach party for her and the twins that weekend. Grace invited Kono, Chin, Leilani, Charlie, her grandparents, Max, and Sabrina and they had steaks, burgers, hot dogs, and lots of different kinds of salads. There was also a nice cake and, as a surprise, Danny had invited Grace's Aloha Girls Troupe for cake and punch to celebrate as well. Her troupe leader was very happy Grace was in the same grade as her daughter and her friend, Lucy. Grace said she would help Sally and Lucy with her memory tricks to help them all get better grades and Colby and Connor said they would tutor the kids as a side project so they could be the smartest kids in school.

Colby and Connor started at the University of Hawaii. Isabelle and Patrick were the proudest grandparents on campus escorting them all over the school grounds. The things the kids learned blew their minds. They were impressed with how fast the kids melded into the campus life. Colby and Connor finished their homework within an hour of getting home from campus and began to help Grace and her friends with their homework. Colby found that Grace was very adept at doing her homework quickly and together, the three of them helped Sally and Lucy crank out their homework in record time for them. Once Steve and Danny came home, they all went out to the beach and played in the waves, splashing around till dinner. Afterward, Grace's friends went home and Danny found out that the kids uploaded their memory programs to Sally and Lucy's computers and got them to start the programs Grace was in already. Colby said, "If we foster a sense of competition with the three of them, we think Grace will win. She has already proven how quickly she picks up the tricks and techniques we used to move ourselves through school. We have a psychology class together and we are sort of um, using Grace and her friends to measure the progress of our memory programs on their education and their intelligence. If our programs push them faster through school, our results could be published in a psych journal based out of Hawaii. This is good for everyone. But, one of the conditions was that Grace and her friends can't know about the study we're doing on them. Danno, can you and Daddy keep our secret, please?"

Danny was a bit shocked and Steve, looking at him said, "Colby? I think you broke Danno. I, for one, am a bit nervous about you two experimenting on Gracie. I mean, she IS your sister, after all. Is this going to harm her in the long run? No, but, this is going to hurt her feelings if she doesn't get the results you expect from her and her friends. I think, the minute this experiment is over, you need to tell her all about this and hope she isn't mad at you two for using her the way you are."

Danny found his voice and asked, "When is this 'experiment' over? When the semester is over? That is in four months. I think the minute this semester is over for you, you tell her ALL about this and, if you two get published, you show her the whole study you have on her and her friends and do everything you can to make her see this all was in her best interests and not-repeat NOT-yours, OK? Thanks. She thinks she is learning so she can make you guys proud of her being your big sister, not for a project for Psychology Class. I am only going to say this once: when you screw up, you do a major job of it, huh?"

When Danny wound down from his rant, he noticed Steve was doing his best glowering at small kids face so Connor and Colby would see how wrong this was for them. Isabelle and Patrick finally understood what was going on and knew that Danny would be fiercely protective of Grace and her feelings. It was exactly as they thought he would react. Isabelle said, "Now, you two had to know what Danny was going to say about this. This is hinky and I think Grace will understand but, I want her to get good at your programs so she can speed through school like you did. We all still love you even if this is slightly wrong, OK?"

Connor smiled and said, "If you want me to, Colbs, I'll tell Gracie and her friends about our psych project and how this affects them. That way, no one can get hurt by our project. Is that OK, Danno?"

Danny smiled and sighed. "OK, you two. You have a deal. But, I think the minute the semester ends, you have to tell Grace. I think since you got her moved into 8th grade and away from Tommy, she will be happy with what you did for her. I know I am rather happy that she does not have to listen to him rattle on about the world according to him."

Grace was smarter than anyone knew because she was listening to the whole conversation and she was pleased that her brother and sister were using her and her friends in one of their projects. She wanted to improve her brain and she wanted to do what they were doing so, she didn't mind being a part of their project as long as she could move ahead in school and get out quicker so she could go on to college and move forward with her dream of being a marine biologist for the State of Hawaii.

Grace went to the twins later on that night and said, "You guys need to move me along in your memory tricks and techniques. I want to be in 10th grade by next school year and I would love to graduate by the time I am 15 if we can swing it. Come on, you guys are amazing and I want to learn as fast as I can. I want to make Danno proud. Help out your big sister, please?"

Connor and Colby agreed to move Grace along in their programs and began to gently push her into writing in a more adult technique and began to show her how to reason out math problems that were as advanced as 10th grade to push her slowly into thinking she could move forward. It was working and they were so happy with her progress. She would be the star of their research papers and they hoped to be published for their efforts.

When the semester break happened, Danny, Steve, Connor, Colby, Isabelle and Patrick sat Grace and her friends Sally and Lucy down and told them what they were a part of. The girls were thrilled they were part of the twins' project and loved that they were getting straight A grades in school and wowing their teachers with how advanced they were in their lessons. Grace was even ready to try 9th grade material in the new year. Danny was pleased but did not want to rush his baby girl into things she was not ready to do. Grace assured Danny that, with the twins' help, she could tackle anything and get good grades.

Because Grace pulled straight A grades for two quarters, Danny asked her what she really wanted for Christmas. Grace wanted to go to London, England, and shop at Harrod's with her brother and sister like they did when Maeve was alive. Danny smiled and said, "That is a very tall order, Grace. Doable but, very hard. Sleeping on a schedule is going to be hard halfway around the world, you know." Grace squealed as he said, "I'll ask Steve if we can have a week off and maybe we can get your mum and Step-Stan to bring Charles so you can see them too. That OK for you?"

Grace hugged him tightly and said, "I can't wait to tell Connor and Colby the great news!" She ran to tell them all about the upcoming trip to London for Christmas vacation.

Connor and Colby came to see Danny. "Danno? Is it true? What Grace said-we are going to London for Christmas?"

"Yeah. We can go to London and do shopping up right at Harrod's like you did it with your mum when she was alive. Grace asked for this for her big Christmas gift and she did this for you to thank you for helping her with her schoolwork. I think we can leave on the 23rd and hit Harrod's on Christmas Eve for a monster shopping trip. I've never been to Harrod's so it should be fun. You two get to tell me where all the cool stuff is and be our tour guides for six whole days. Is that OK with you?"

The twins hugged Danny and Steve and then went to hug Grace. Colby said, "Thanks, Grace. This is a dream come true for us. You are the best big sister and I am so proud to be your sister!"

Connor chimed in and said, "I love you, Grace! Thank you for making Colbs so happy."

Steve made all the necessary arrangements and, on the 23rd of December, Danny chartered a private plane and flew his family to Heathrow Airport in London, England, for six days of shopping and fun. Danny got a suite of rooms at The Dorchester and settled his kids down for their first night in London. Steve laid out their clothes for the next day and hung their jackets by the door for the outing. Danny ordered a late night supper of steak, mashed potatoes, and carrots and a nice bottle of red wine. When it arrived, he set it all up for supper in bed and got undressed while Steve checked on the kids one last time. Danny's parents were in the adjoining suite and they were settled in for the night as well. Steve undressed and slid into bed with Danny and ate quietly, smiling the whole time. Danny wondered why Steve was smiling so strangely at him.

"Um, Steve? What is the smile for?"

"Danny, we are in London. In bed in a fancy suite and I am tired to my bones but, I want to hold you and tell you thank you for making my wildest dreams come true. I have you, I have three amazing children to share with you, I have your parents who love me even though my mother is a nightmare-we have a great life and I owe it all to you, my love."

Danny beamed a smile of his own at Steve. "I think we made both of our wildest dreams come true. I love you more every day we are together. We should get some sleep, Babe. The amazing children will be awake very early tomorrow and they will be keyed up for Harrod's Department Store and all the lovely shopping we're gonna do. I am so glad Mum and Pop came with us. Christmas in London is going to be amazing."

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and snuggled down in the comfortable bed for sleep. The kids woke up at 8:30 the next morning and jumped on Danny and Steve's bed in happiness and excitement. Grace said, "I can't wait to hit Harrod's and see what they have there! We need to get presents for Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin, Max, Leilani, Charlie, Sabrina and Kamekona, too!"

Connor asked in a quiet voice, "Could we please go see Mum's grave, Danno?"

That stopped Danny cold. He swept up his son in his arms and said, "Yes, of course. I would like to put some roses on her headstone. I wish I had known she died while I was here on our honeymoon, Steve. I would have been able to see her service and be here for the kids sooner."

Colby said, "Mum thought she would be messing up your happiness if she told you about us. We kept track of you on the Internet. We Googled you in Hawaii and saw all the daring things you do as a Constable. You are our hero, Danno. She loved you very much."

Danny felt tears spring into his eyes. He turned his face into Steve's neck and cleared his throat. Steve said, "Why don't you three get dressed and we can go to the cemetery and put flowers on Maeve's grave and then go for lunch. After lunch, we can go to Harrod's and shop for Christmas gifts for our ohana. Does that sound good to you all?"

Connor nodded in agreement and said, "That sounds like a grand plan, Daddy. We can do that. I would like to go to Mum's favorite flower shop to get some roses for her grave and maybe stop at my favorite spot for tea, 221B Baker Street. They serve a good High Tea and I am in the mood for scones and clotted cream-how about you, Colbs?"

"You read my mind, Conns! That sounds good to me as well. Let's do that."

Danny wiped his eyes on Steve's shirt and said in a slightly shaky voice, "We have to go to that florist's shop, Connor. I would love to see a few of the places your Mum took you guys to while we are here. Grace might want to go to the London Eye and maybe the Planetarium, too. How does that sound, Grace?"

Grace piped up and said, "I would like to go to Madame Tusseaud's Wax Museum and see the figures. And I thought, maybe, Steve and I could go on the Haunted London Tour tonight. Christmas is going to be so wicked this year!"

Danny heard her. He stopped on the 'Haunted London Tour' thing. "Grace? You want to track ghosts with Steve at night? Steve, you want to go ghost busting with Grace on our holidays?"

They both looked at him and said, "Yep!"

Danny just shook his head. "I knew letting you see that old movie about Jack the Ripper would make you think about chasing ghosts or something crazy with our resident SuperSEAL. Well, if you want to go and check out scary London Town, go for it but, if you end up having nightmares, Grace, I expect you to go to Steve with them and not to me, OK?"

"So, we can go, Danno?"

"Yeah, Monkey, you can go on the tour tonight with Steve. Just don't get too scared, alright?"

Grace high fived Steve and went to get dressed for the day. Danny said, "She wants to go on the Jack the Ripper Tour, huh? She wants to walk on the streets in Whitechapel to say she walked in history. Just don't let her get scared witless, OK?"

Steve snorted. "Aw, is my big bad Danno afraid of ghosts?" He wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed his temple softly.

Danny snorted back, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts, Steven. Just worried about Grace having a nightmare or two about them."

Steve grinned and called for two spots in the tour for himself and Grace. He would have reserved one for Danny but, he knew Danny did not like the whole concept. Grace was fascinated and loved Victorian London. So did Steve so, they had their something in common to bond over which was just fine with Danny. The twins wanted to go to Harrod's so, they all got ready and took the Tube which was another fun thing the kids missed about life in London-there were no subways in Hawaii. The kids loved telling Danny, Steve, Grace and their grandparents all about London and all the fun things to do.

When they arrived at Harrod's, Danny split them up into three groups-the grandparents, Danny with the twins and, Grace with Steve and they attacked the store. The twins took Danny to the Technology Section and just about melted into the computers and all the new games out. Steve and Grace hit the Video Section and checked out the movies and the music. Isabelle and Patrick headed for the International Section to look at the travel gear since it seemed all they were doing as of late was traveling around the world.

When they all met up after a few hours of shopping, Danny paid for all their new things and herded his crew out to the now-rented limousine for the return ride to the hotel to ship the presents home to New Jersey and Hawaii for their family. Then, dinner out on the town and more shopping before Steve and Grace went out to their Haunted Tour of London. The rest of them crashed into bed together to watch the British version of 'A Christmas Carol' on the television before settling down for the night.

Danny was still awake at 1:00 AM when Steve and Grace came back to their suite. Grace was so excited about what happened that night she was bouncing on the balls of her feet with happiness. "Steve, you saw it too, huh? You saw that shadow move! It was awesome! What do you think it was? I think it might have been a ghost or a spirit of some kind-that would be so wicked if it was!"

Steve said, "If it was a ghost, yes, that was a wicked cool thing. But, I think we should keep this to ourselves so we don't scare Danno, OK?"

Danny smiled as he heard Steve looking out for him but, he knew he could handle it if HE didn't see it. Grace quietly giggled and said, "I won this shirt for getting the trivia quiz right! No one else got all the answers but me! I love the Victorian London themed sweat shirt. Danno will be proud of me, huh, Dad!"

Steve smiled and said, "Grace. It's so late. I think we need to hit the beds and get some sleep before the rest of the family wakes up for breakfast! I had a blast hanging out with you for this tour tonight. Love you, Gracie! Night night!"

Steve padded silently into his bedroom and quickly undressed. He slid into bed next to Danny and wrapped his arms around his husband. Steve smiled into Danny's neck and said, "You ARE awake, aren't you? So, you heard what Grace won? You heard that she had a blast and that we think we saw a ghostie? It was amazing touring London at night with her. She was very knowledgeable about the tour and the sights at night were beautiful all lit up. I want to walk with you at night here and hold hands and be the two of us. OK, Danny?"

Danny was laughing into Steve's shoulder. "I forgot that, at night, you are a chatterbox when you are wired for sound. You are too cute this way. I love the sound of your voice, Steven. You could read the phone book for Newark and I would never be bored with your voice, I swear! But, more importantly, I love you. You are my big sexy Neanderthal goof and I think you deserve a bit of Danno Time. Up for me, Babe?"

Steve cupped Danny's face softly and kissed him. Danny opened up his mouth and deepened the kiss making Steve moan happily into it. Danny snuggled into Steve's chest and kissed his shoulder happily. "I love you, Danno. You are all I want-all I need for the rest of my life."

Steve slid his mouth over Danny's chest and found a nipple to flick with his tongue. Danny moaned into the intimacy of the moment and caressed Steve's back. Danny really just wanted to be intimately wrapped around Steve and, since he wasn't trying to control the touching, Steve took his cue from Danny and just held him and romanced him into a deep, peaceful sleep. Once Danny was out for the night, Steve texted Chin and found out 5-0 was doing good. They had busted up a gang of car thieves with Captain Grover's help from SWAT. He was proud of how Chin and Kono stepped up and took the reins of 5-0 and ran it well. The Governor was happy and wished them all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. "Kono and I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, Boss. You and Danny deserve some happiness after all the insanity with Doris. Enjoy your holidays!"

Steve texted back, "Good job. Very proud of you and Kono. Merry Xmas and Happy New Year to you and SWAT, too! See you in a week." He settled back into the pillows and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

The morning came and Danny woke up with a smile on his face. He was being kissed awake by Steve who was running his hands up and down Danny's body with practiced patience and soft touching. Danny woke up very aroused as he stretched into Steve's body. Steve kissed his way down Danny till he came to Danny's erection nuzzling his throat as he kissed Danny's stomach. Danny loved the way Steve used his tongue to swirl around the head of his cock and then pull it into his mouth to swallow him whole.

Danny moaned as Steve suckled at him and hollowed out his cheeks on every bob up and down until Danny had to bury his face in his pillow so only Steve could hear his cries as he shot his come down Steve's throat. When he came out of his haze, Steve was sitting up in bed next to him, smiling, "Good morning, Danno. I missed that and I missed hearing you cry out for me. I love you, Jersey!"

Danny smiled and said, "I want to make you cry out for me, too. Do you think we have enough time before the kids wake up for me to do my thing?"

Steve looked at the clock and saw it was about 6:30 in the morning. "What is your thing?" gasping on the last word as Danny reached down and put his hand on Steve's cock and stroked him softly, twisting on the up stroke and thumbing at its' tip.

Danny stroked Steve to his full hardness and then he licked up one side and down the other. When he made his second pass, he said, "Steve, come for me. I want to taste you, feel you and, make you my special Christmas present. Come for me, Babe." He kissed Steve's cock tip and barely sucked on it when Steve lost his control and shot his come down Danny's throat hard and fast. Danny licked him clean and came back up to kiss Steve so they could taste each other on their tongues. Danny always thought that was the most erotic thing they did with each other and he loved feeling Steve's growl when he tasted himself in Danny's mouth.

Steve kissed him deeply and said, "Danny, you kiss the best. I can't compete with your lips. You are so sexy."

Danny blushed and slid out of bed. He headed to the shower and curled his finger in a 'come with me' motion to get Steve to bounce out of bed and follow him to the showers and a quick clean up since neither of them had it in them to go another round. Steve washed Danny's hair and loved the way his thick hair slid through his fingers. Steve bowed his head and let Danny wash his hair, loving the way Danny massaged his scalp and caressed his neck so softly relieving the last tendrils of tension he had from the flight over to London just 36 hours before. When they both were clean, they got out of the shower and dressed quickly, hearing the kids already awake and getting ready to hit the small tree they had set up for Christmas to get to the presents and stockings. Danny had remembered his Santa suit so, he played Santa Claus for his kids and they loved him for it. Connor and Colby called him Father Christmas and wished him a Happy Christmas instead of a Merry one but, it was fun for everyone. Danny handed out all the presents and then changed into his regular clothes for Church. After services in Westminster Abbey which was amazing according to Grace, they went back to the hotel for stockings and a nice day of football in front of the television.

Danny thought it would be the NFL but no, it was the Premiership English Football which was soccer as far as Danny was concerned. He saw Manchester United taking on Chelsea and knew that was NOT his brand of football but, the twins liked it so, it was enough to make them happy. Grace asked them to explain soccer to her and they happily took that task on and educated her and their grandparents in the 'Game of Majesty' as they called it. Steve said that he played football in high school and Connor said, "You could take us to a football match next fall when your old team plays then, yeah? I would love to see what it's like on the pitch in Hawaii!"

Danny grinned and Steve grimaced as he carefully explained, "It is American Football, Conns. We play games on a field and we use a ball similar to a rugby football called a pigskin."

Connor was confused and he tried to look like he was interested. "If you get to teach us about American Football, I get to teach you about my favorite sport to watch on telly, Cricket. Is that OK, Dad?"

Steve nodded. "I would love to learn about your favorite things, Connor." What Steve missed was Colby shaking her head 'No' behind her brother.

Grace smirked and said, "Connor has been trying to explain Cricket to me ever since we got on the plane to come here, Danno. Dad, it is the hardest sport I have ever heard of. It is like Baseball's long lost and very messed up brother. The rules are mental. You'll see."

Connor took up explaining Cricket to Steve and Danny and when he had them both so confused over the rules that their heads were about to explode, he laughed and said, "No one actually gets all the rules of Cricket. But I love trying to play it and it is fun to watch!"

Christmas Lunch was amazing as Danny's mum and dad had gone to a grocery shop and scored the ingredients to make lasagna and garlic bread with tiramisu for dessert. Danny softly said to the twins, "Connor, Colby. Be prepared to have your taste buds blown wide open. Nonna is a goddess in the kitchen! No matter where we are!"

Lunch was a huge hit. The food was amazing and they invited the manager of the hotel to have some of the leftovers since he could not be at home with his family for the holiday. He was very grateful for the food for himself and his meager staff that was there during the day. Danny's mum made use of the hotel kitchen and made a massive amount of Italian cookies which she shared with the staff and sold the recipe to the hotel in exchange for a free suite for any time they happened to be in London. The owner considered that a deal since it meant that they would only be there maybe three times a year and they were over 60, making them Old Age Pensioners who would not be alive too much longer to drain the hotel of valued space.

Danny was happy that his parents were happy with the choices he had made in his life. He settled back on the loveseat with Steve in their room and snuggled in to watch a game show on the television called Kickstart. It was for kids so, they called Connor, Colby and Grace in to watch with them and, of course Nonna and Poppa had to see what it was that got Danny and Steve so excited. They all sat down and watched the three kids try to answer random trivia questions to win 5000 pounds for university fees.

Connor said quietly, "That money goes into a sealed account they can't touch till they go into Uni and then they get it for expenses-5000 plus whatever interest it has grown over time till they get into Uni."

This made sense to everyone. As they watched the show, they noticed Connor and Colby giving Grace a chance to answer the questions before they jumped in with the answers so they could see her shine. Danny ruffled his twins' heads in affection for that. Steve and Danny even tried to answer the questions and some they got while, others they missed.

When it came to the final bit of the game, they watched as the kids guessed at the multiple choice questions and when they got them wrong they first had to put on a poncho, then next came goggles and then, Danger the Rabid Chicken came out and dumped goop on their heads when they had answered three questions wrong. It was a good bit of fun. Steve was intrigued by the Buildy Thing section of the show because he thought this would be a good thing to try with the kids at home so, he took notes on the project and the time and tucked them away. This particular game had them trying to make a tower of little marshmallows on a tongue depressor and the one with the most would win the section. When the two minutes were up, it was a girl with six on her depressor that won.

Danny thought he could do better so, Steve said, "OK, Danno. When we go out tomorrow, we'll get the supplies to try this game for everyone and see if you can do it better. Your Pop can be the referee and judge all of us. As a side bet, I will go out on a limb and say I think maybe Grace can put more on hers because she is the calmest one out of all of you in the Williams Clan. Ha ha!"

Danny said, "Babe? You're on. Terms of the winner to be discussed after they all go to bed." He turned to his kids and said, "Alright, it's 9:00 or 21:00 hours. I think you should all hit the showers and get the teeth brushed and hit the beds for some good sleep if we are heading out on Boxing Day to get marshmallows and tongue depressors for this game, alright?"

Danny and Steve got the kids settled into bed and went to the living room for a drink with Isabelle and Patrick. "Well, Christmas in London was a huge success, boys. You did very well by the children and the game you are going to do with them tomorrow sounds like a lot of fun. Can we try it, too?" Patrick asked holding hands with his beautiful wife of nearly forty years.

"I'll go to the Naval Base and get the necessary supplies so all of us can try to do the game. It will be a fun 'Boxing Day' for the kids. I think I'd like to be home for New Year's Eve, though so we can recover from the jet lag before Grace has to go back to school on the 3rd. Is that OK with everyone?"

Steve took Danny's hand and said, "Yeah, Danno. Sounds like a good idea to me." Danny's parents nodded as well. "I can begin to make the plans for the plane and get it all set up for New Year's Eve to fly us back to Hawaii."

The twins were excited about the trip back to Hawaii but they wanted to get some of their things out of storage first so, Danny and Steve rented a small lorry and went to their storage facility to gather some of their mum's papers and belongings to bring home. Danny felt a bit like they were invading her privacy but, Colby said in a calm voice, "Mum would want us to have this stuff with us, Danno." Colby found a box labelled 'Danny Letters' "Aw, Danno! You wrote to Mum! I bet those letters are wonderful, huh? Did you know she save them? Danno, you write so neat! I'm impressed since Connor writes so messy for a boy!"

Danny, Connor and Steve all looked at Colby and said at the same time, "Really?"

Grace and Colby looked at them and said, "Danno writes neat. You two-not so much."

Danny beamed and Connor and Steve grumped which made Isabelle and Patrick laugh at the silliness of their family. Danny took Steve's hand and said, "If you want me to, I can ask Mum to teach you how to write neater, Steven. She's the one that taught me how to write, you know."

Isabelle said, "Steve, if you could give me a writing sample, I can show you how to make it neater. That is, if you want to try to write better."

Steve blushed as Danny laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "She WAS a teacher, Steven. She could help you if you want, Babe."

Steve squeezed Danny's hand a bit tightly and said, "Darling, if you don't want to be writing ALL of the incident reports from now till we retire, I suggest you drop my messy writing, OK?"

Danny said, "You got it, Babe! Mum, he writes perfect enough for me!"

Isabelle and Patrick laughed at their son's small error and she said, "My darling baby boy, I get what you are and AREN'T saying right now!"

Grace and the twins packed up all of the letters and then went into the photo albums and grabbed the whole carton. Connor said, "I think we have everything we need from here, Danno. Mum would want you to see our baby pictures and the DVDs she made of our firsts. I want to see if we looked like you when we were first born. You need to show us some of his baby pictures, Nonna! I want to see Danno as a baby to compare!"

Grace and Colby said, "That sounds like a good idea for when we get home, Danno!"

When they got back to the hotel, Danny unpacked the mini marshmallows and the tongue depressors and the stopwatch. He set them up on the kitchen counter on trays and lined up the three kids and Steve and set the timer for two minutes and said, "Now, make this fair and do it like they did on the television. A single tower. If they fall off, you have to start from scratch. Ready. Set. GO!"

They all stacked their marshmallows on the sticks held tightly in their teeth. A minute in, Steve and Colby lost their towers and had to begin again. Grace was very slowly stacking her tower and had eight up before she lost her tower and had to start anew. Connor had seven and was leading right till the last 15 seconds and then his fell over. Steve had six and Colby had five but, Grace, in the last twenty seconds, had a tower of seven and won the race. Connor, Colby and Steve demanded a rematch in Hawaii against Kono and Chin next time!

On their last night in London, Steve finally pulled out a few of the earliest letters from the box marked Danny Letters and opened one up. It read:

Dear Maevey~

Life here in New Jersey is so dull now that you are gone. I wish you could live here forever. I miss you so much! You are my best friend. I miss my best friend. Mum said to say hi to you, too! Matty misses how you used to ruffle his hair. I just miss sitting next to you at lunch and holding hands with you at recess. Got to go for now.

Your friend,

Danny Williams

"Aw, Danno. You were in love with her from when you were in Kindergarten, huh?"

Danny kissed Steve on the shoulder and said, "Safe to say, she was the great love of my life until you came along. Not that I did not love Rachel in my own way but, she was never as loving to me as you are or Maevey was. You are my whole world, now and forever, Steven."

Steve reached into the box and pulled out the last letter he had sent to Maeve. It read:

Dearest Maevey~

Well, I moved to Hawaii. You knew I was going to follow Grace no matter where Rachel and her new husband took her because she is the light of my lonely life. I wish you were closer. I miss my best friend right now. Actually, I have two best friends now. You are the first and, my new best friend is named Steve McGarrett. He's crazy. He is a former full time United States Navy SEAL. He thinks he is immortal or something as he thinks he can hang bad guys off roofs, dump them into shark tanks and, he even thinks he can swim with sharks. He is six feet tall with brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He is, well, frankly-gorgeous. Has women getting whiplash as he walks by. He's my new partner at work. Grace adores him. I think I love him, Maeve. He gets me, you know? I hope this letter finds you happym healthy and safe. I love you and miss you terribly. You will always be my greatest love and my best female friend.

Always yours,

Danny.

"You sent this to her right around the time she was pregnant with the twins. She didn't want to ruin your chance with me! Danno, I am so sorry. If I had a clue about the twins back then, I would have told you! I love you so much, Babe. I would have let you go if it meant you would have been with them right from the very start."

"Steve! I know you would have. Because I know how much you love me. You would give me up so I could have had a shot at a happiness. What you are missing is that YOU are my happiness. If not for you, I would have never stayed in Hawaii- I would have let Stan and Rachel drag me and Grace away from Hawaii and our ohana. If not for you, I would have never known I could have the strength to fight to stay here for her. If not for you, I would have never found that winning lottery ticket because I believe I found it because you are my lucky charm in this life. I know I would not be the same man I am because you ause I believe I found it because you are my lucky charm in this life. coulove me, Steven. I love and respect the man you are and the father you are. You are the only one I want in my life forever."

Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's and kissed its' palm. "I love you, my Danno. You are mine forever. I want no one other than you, Babe."

The pair settled down for the night holding on to one another in body and heart, knowing that the grand adventure that awaited them in their lives was yet to come.

A/N: I could really use a beta. If anyone is interested, shoot me a PM please! Reviews are very welcomed and in fact I would love them! I have at least three more ideas for stories and would love suggestions! Thank you for reading my writings!


End file.
